Rose Petal
by mouseking13
Summary: Rosaline Lefe is known throughout the town of Saulet Punau for her work alongside Master Token who has trained her in using her gift. Rosaline is able to see other peoples memories. The young village girl is asked by no other than Saulet Puanus ruler himself, Stanley to help him with the capture of the person who murdered his wife Wendy. Rosaline is thrown into a messy situation.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, there was a village on the border of France called Saulet Punau. It wasn't a large village by any means, but it got by. The streets were always lined with people and the likelihood of there being a dull moment was slim. There was a shop, in particular, that was known to be rather special. A shop that sold an array of little things, but, they also offered something else, something only these two people were capable of doing.

Psychometry or as those in Saulet Puanu called it Duma's gift as she was supposedly one of the first gifted to have the ability.

It gave both Token and his student Rosaline the ability to gain information by simply touching a person or a thing. Although, Rosaline also carried the weight of second sight, which allowed her to view events in the future or in the past, ones that included specific people.

On this warm summer night, The village was still buzzing just- not as much as it had been earlier that morning. Rosaline was sat behind the counter, tracing her fingers along the light wooden surface as her Master walked back and forth, the floorboards creaking as he packed for his journey.

The little shop was decorated with shades of purple and blue, the walls were covered in paintings, varying in levels of skill. Some were down low by the dark wooden floorboards and looked as if they had been done by a ten-year-old, some higher up, looking like the village artist Butters had painted them.

In the corner of the room, closest to the door was a large circular blue pillow with a deep purple, almost plum colored bowl beside it. Atop the circular pillow was a white dog, napping happily. On the other side of the room, was a tall black spiral staircase.

The arm rails were decorated with shades of turquoise and purple. Underneath the staircase was an archway that led into a room.

The room that the two used to use their abilities.

"Must you really go, Master?" The young girl asked, watching as the taller, superior tucked the bottle into his bag.

"I'm afraid so Rosaline. But have no fear, I'll be back before you know it." He responded, turning and looking at the much smaller girl.

His deep brown eyes fixed on the much shorter girl before frantically searching around the light wooden counters, looking for something. Once the dark eyes fixed on the bottle he was in search of, he reached his dark hand out, grabbing it and turning on his heel, the scarf around his neck flying out into the air.

Rosaline pondered asking, knowing full well he wouldn't tell her.

"Master, when will I be able to go with you on these journeys?" She asked softly, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

The male stopped, turning to look Rosaline in her deep brown eyes.

Damn. She had grown. He remembered when she came to him, short messy brown hair, sad brown eyes, chubby cheeks, her little button nose and the dog she carried.

Nine years later, here she was standing in front of him. Her hair had grown, it now rested in the middle of her back, shorter strands of hair framed her round face while other strands were braided back to create a beautiful style and in the back? A little white bow to tie it together like the present she was.

Those once sad eyes were now full of light and love, she had become strong in her abilities and was no longer afraid to use them. She still carried the same button nose as she had when she was ten. Her chubby cheeks had slimmed down and made her face look much older and mature. She hadn't grown much since he had met her. Maybe five inches, leaving her to come up to the middle of his chest.

"Rosaline, these missions are far too dangerous for you, especially with how young you are." He said, tilting his head slightly.

Rosaline frowned "Hey! I'm nineteen! I could totally handle a mission with you!" She exclaimed, folding her arms.

Token chuckled. He couldn't help it. She was precious.

"Maybe next time Rose. It's too late now..." He said simply, looking into her eyes.

"I've left you a list of chores to go through and I believe you will take great care of the shop isn't that right darling?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

Rosaline nodded her head frantically, long brown locks falling from behind her ears.

"Do not forget to feed the dog, Rose..." He added, cocking his head as he turned on his heel to continue packing.

"Wait, you aren't taking Zeth? He always goes with you on missions Master!"

Token shakes his head "This one is too dangerous. Even for Zeth." He replied, his voice growing quiet, his eyes trailing across the store to the white dog sitting on his bed who had perked up at the sound of his name.

Rose sighed heavily "Alright, I understand...When will you return?" She asked softly, looking up at him as she tucked the strands behind her ears.

Token sighed "You ask so many questions, Rose." He said, tying the leather straps tightly. "But, that's how you've always been." He added, watching as Rosaline walked around from behind the counter, standing in front of him.

"Farewell Rosaline, take care of Zeth while I am away," Token said sternly, not flinching as Rosaline wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Farewell Master."

Token hugged her tightly, embracing his young student. For the past nine years, he had trained Rosaline so intensely, even allowing her to live with him.

Rosaline took a step back, approaching the door, unlatching the lock and pulling open the wooden door.

"Rose, I left some money for you in the back room, you'll find it. I'll be back soon." Token added as he walked out of the shop.

"Thank you, Master! See you soon!" She exclaimed cheerily, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Well Zeth, looks like it's just you and me isn't it?"

The dog perked up a little, watching the girl walk across the room, hopping up on the counter, watching out the window as he left town, her stomach sinking, something didn't feel right.

Rosaline wasn't aware but she was tugging at the string bracelets she wore around her wrist. The bracelets Token had given to her, one for each year they had known each other.

Rosaline's mind was racing, trying to use the skills she had been taught by her master.

But, it wasn't working, she didn't have her fingers on his wrist to see these visions. She couldn't tell his future.

Rosaline was attempting to use her skills, but a knock at the door caught her attention.

Zeth began barking loudly, sliding off the counter, Rosaline approached the door. "Quiet Zeth! It's nothing to bark about!"

Rosaline gently tugged the large wooden door open, looking up.

Standing before her was a tall man, a scarf covering his head in an attempt to hide his identity.

"May I come in?" He asked, watching Rosaline step aside "Oh! Of course!" She chirped cheerily, watching the figure enter the building.

"I'm going to assume you're looking for my Master, Master Token correct?" Rosaline asked, gently closing the door behind him.

"No actually." The man replied, turning to face the much shorter woman "I'm searching for that girl he was training...Rose something...Alina? Maybe?"

Rosaline felt her heart drop into her stomach. This mysterious man was looking for her.

"I hope this doesn't come out snarky but, uhm, It's RosALINE." She replied softly, giving a gentle smile.

"Rosaline hmm? Do you know where I can find her?" He asked, his hands trailing to the scarf.

Rosie perked up, a gentle nature returning "You've found her. Hi! I'm Rosaline!" She chirped cheerily, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Ah. Fantastic." He said, loosening the scarf from around his head to reveal the messy raven locks.

In a matter of seconds, Rosaline knew who was standing before her.

The count.

Rosaline felt her breath hitch in her throat "Oh- I- Co-Stan I-" Rosaline didn't know what to say.

The Count chuckled "Settle yourself, Rosaline." He said, "I come to you with a proposal."

Rosie swallowed hard "Oh! A-A Proposal? What for?" She asked "I'm sorry, that came out snarky- I didn't mean for it to I-" Rosie clapped a hand over her mouth.

"To come work for me." He stated simply, looking down at the much shorter girl.

Rosaline dropped her hand back to her side "T-To come work for you? What could you possibly need a weakling like me for?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

Stan raised an eyebrow "So you're strengths in Second sights are weak? Should I find another with your abilities?"

Roses' heart sped up, shaking her head frantically "I- No! No not at all!" She exclaimed, "I-I'd be happy to come work for you." Rose stopped "If it is acceptable, would you mind telling me why?" She asked softly, followings Stans gaze over to the dog.

Stan looked concerned "Who is that?" he asked

Rosaline followed his eyes to the dog "Oh. That is just Master Tokens dog, Zeth. The most he'll do is attack you with kisses and hugs." She explained, watching the dog chew on his toy.

"Cute." Stan replied before continuing "Right, so, the job I have for you involves helping me finish off the case of Countess Wendy's murder."

"Finish off? Was it never solved?" She asked curiously, her fingers gripping the lilac skirt of hers.

Stan shook his head no, the raven locks falling in front of his face."Unfortunately. You see, we told the village that we had solved but, we've lost the man who committed the crime.

"That's awful..." Rose replied, thinking out loud, unaware she was saying these things.

"Agreed," Stanley responded, shifting his weight before turning his gaze to Rosaline "I do hope this isn't considered rude but, do you happen to have something to drink?"

Rose looked up at the question, nodding her head, crossing the shop, the light wooden floorboards creaking "Absolutely! What would you like my lord?"

The count thought before turning to her "do you happen to have any Honey Tremor?"

Rosaline bit on her lip before nodding "I believe so? If not, do you have a backup?"

He thought once more before responding "If you have no Honey Tremor Arctic Heaven possibly?"

Rose nods "That. I know for a fact we have, it's Master Tokens favorite drink!" She exclaimed before continuing "I've got to run upstairs to grab your drink, I'll be right back!" Rosaline added cheerily, heading up the metal spiral staircase.

Quickly, Rosaline climbed up the stairs, heading into the space she lived in with her master.

Jogging her way into the kitchen, she approached the large box the two kept ice in, digging around before finding the bottle of Honey Tremor.

Rosaline turned on her heel, taking the bottle to the kitchen table and setting it down, her pale hands gripped the cap tightly, grunting softly as she tugged off the lid.

Rosaline walked past the table, opening the large cabinet, her eyes frantically looking for a glass that would be appropriate for the count.

Her eyes landed on a glass in the back, her hands reaching into the back of the cabinet and grabbing hold, pulling it forward and out. Rose turned on her heel and setting the cup on the table. Gently, she picked up the bottle, pouring the yellow liquid into the glass, filling it about halfway before setting the bottle back onto the wooden table with a soft clank. Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned, heading back down the stairs.

"Here you are! Luckily, we had some Honey Tremor left!" She chirped, coming back down to the wooden floorboards.

The Count had been admiring some of the art on the walls "Did Butters paint this?" He asked, gently taking the glass from her and sipping the yellow liquid. "Thank you." He added quietly.

Rosie grinned "No problem, oh and no, my Master Token did...he's really talented isn't he?"

Stan nodded "Incredibly." He said quietly, nodding as he took a large gulp of his drink.

Rosaline nodded "Yeah.." She said softly, looking up at the swirls of green and purple paints.

"Where is Master Token anyway?" He asked, turning his attention to the shorter girl.

Rose looked up "Hmmm..oh, well...He's out...Missions and stuff. He never tells me where he is going just that he needs to and that I need to stay here and manage things..but, I'm sure if he knew I was going with you tomorrow he'd be fine with it."

Stan nodded "I see..."

Rosaline watched as the count set down the glass "It's been a pleasure speaking with you Rosaline. I will be seeing you tomorrow."He said calmly, reaching over and grabbing the scarf he had worn to protect himself.

"You will. Most definitely!" Rosie exclaimed, squirming past him and to the door to open it for him.

"Take care on your travels back to the palace." She added, pulling the large wooden door open for the much taller male.

"I will. Thank you, Rosaline, oh and one last thing-" He said before continuing "As far as your dog Zeth goes, he can come with seeing as leaving him alone would be cruel."

Rosie perked up, looking over at the panting puppy.

"I hope this isn't out of line my lord but, do you happen to have a pet as well?" She asked curiously, her deep brown eyes meeting his.

Stanley couldn't help the smile that curled to his lips "Why yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I've got a dog, his name is Spectre." He replied, looking down at Rosaline.

"Zeth will be beyond excited to meet Spectre! I can't wait!" She exclaimed cheerily.

Stan nodded "Good night Rosaline." He said with a gentle nod, leaving the shop.

"Good night my lord!" She exclaimed cheerily, watching as he left.

Once he was out of sight, Rosaline turned to Zeth "Do you need to go outside my love?" She asked softly, watching as the dog rose from his bed.

"Come on my love!"

The dog barked happily, tail wagging frantically as he ran outside, heading for the back Alley, where he knew he was supposed to go.

Rosaline grabbed the triangular block off the shelf, jammed it under the door and left it cracked.

It wasn't like she was leaving the shop, besides Master Token did it all the time.

Rosaline followed Zeth into the back Alley, leaning against the wall as she waited for him to do his business.

Her mind began to wander to her master, straying away from the encounter with the ruler of the town.

As Rosaline stood, leaning against the wall, her eyes darted over to a wanted poster hanging on the wall. She had seen this poster many times and had ripped it off the wall many times.

Rose stood up, crossing over and yanking it off the wall "Damn palace, placing a poster like this in an Alley won't do you any good."

Rose crumbled it up and stuffed it in her pocket, not wanting to think about a criminal around here.

Zeth then trotted his way over, sitting down in front of her.

"Hey baby, you ready to go back inside?" She asked, crouching down to pet his white fur "Let's go get something in that fuzzy belly of yours."

Rosie guided Zeth back inside the shop, reaching down and pulling the block out from under the door, letting it fall shut.

Rosie huffed, tossing some of her dark hair behind her shoulders, "Alright Zeth, what're you feeling tonight?" She asked curiously, her pace was slow and even as she headed for the stairs up into the living space she had shared with Master Token.

As she approached the long spiral staircase, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rosie jumped, turning towards the hand and was greeted to a pale chest. Her eyes darted up, the black curls hung slightly in his face, well, what she could see of it anyway. His nose and jaw were protected with a thick black cloth.

His gloved finger shot up and pressed a finger to her lips, his deep brown eyes met with hers. Rosaline felt a sense of panic and fear as she tried to squirm away from the mystery man.

"Quiet your dog." He demanded in his deep voice, motioning to Zeth who had begun to loudly bark.

Rosie reached out a hand, gently placing it on the dogs head, giving him a few comforting strokes.

A shiver trailed down her spine as her and the stranger looked into the eyes of each other.

"I'll explain myself once _they _are gone..."

Rosie raised an eyebrow, pushing his finger from her lips "When who is gone?" She asked nervously, but before she had time to answer she heard them. Palace guards running frantically down the streets.

"Oh..." She said softly, taking a few steps towards the large window that allowed the sunlight in, grabbing hold of the thick golden rope, she tugged the curtains closed.

"Why do you need to hide from the palace guards?" She asked softly before remembering "You'll tell me once they've passed- I remember now."

He gave a firm nod, not wanting to move from his place on the floor, it gave Rosaline a chance to soak him in.

He was a tall, Slender man with thick messy curls that fell in front of his left eye. His deep brown eyes were heavy and his raven brows were just a thick as his curls although in his left one, a clean and straight slit was shaved. He wore a long black coat with a white shirt that exposed his upper chest. His pants and shoes were both blacks.

Rosaline took a few steps towards the door, pulling it open and looking left, then right, then left again.

The guards were gone.

Rose pulled her head back in, looking up at him "Okay, they're gone...you're safe." She said quietly, taking a few steps toward him.

"Now please, tell me who you are..." She pleaded softly, gently petting Zeths head.

He stared at her, clearly contemplating something, what though, Rosaline wasn't sure. After an awkward silence, his gloved hand reached up and tugged the black fabric from around his face, exposing a slender and sharp jaw with a long, deep and a jagged scar running across the left side of his face. His lips were chapped and looked as if he had been biting on them as fresh scabs were building.

Where had she seen that face before? He looked familiar but where.

Rose looked up at him, waiting for an answer, her gaze soft- a silent peace offering to this stranger.

"My name is Michael." He said simply, being incredibly vague about it.

Rosaline swallowed, the name itself sounded familiar but where had she heard it before? Was it the market? Did someone also happen to be named Michael and that's why he seemed familiar or was there a palace guard she had met at some point with the same name?

But then, it hit her. The wanted poster.

Rose gently reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled up paper, straightening it and looking down at the drawing of the criminal on the wanted poster. Rosies' stomach dropped lower and lower as the pieces matched up.

The name, the curls, the scar on his jaw.

"You're..." She said meekly, feeling as if in that very moment she was going to throw up.

Michael sighed "Yes, yes, I am wanted by the palace but it-" He sighed once more, his face falling "It's too complicated for someone like you to understand."

Rosaline frowned "nothing is too complicated for me..." She said softly, biting down on her lip.

Michael scoffed "Are you sure about that?" He asked, catching her gaze once more.

Rosaline knew better than to engage so she avoided it "Is there any particular reason you came in here other than to hide from the palace guards?"

Michael shifted his weight, raising an eyebrow at her, "Well, I was curious about your whole magical powers or whatever..."

Rosaline snickered "So you've heard of me before have you?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

Rosaline's heart skipped a beat in a metaphorical way. "Do you even know what Dumas gift is?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do. Dumas gift allows you to discover information about things just by touching them." He responded but was unprepared for her next question.

"Do you know what Second sight is?"

Michael frowned "No, enlighten me, dear..."

Rose grinned, reaching out and taking his hand, "Come with me, I'll show you how second sight works."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosaline held Michaels wrist loosely in her small hands, her heels making some noise that was easily drowned out by the sound of Michael scuffing his feet and Zeths paws clicking against the floor as he followed the two under the stairs.

"Watch your hea-" But Rosaline was two seconds too late a loud Clunk was heard as Michael rammed his forehead into the railing of the stairs.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, jerking his hand from Rosaline's and rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry! I usually remember to warn people-" She said nervously, looking up at Michael who simply brushed it off "It's alright, Nothing to worry about...all is forgiven." He said with a bow of his head.

Rose nodded, walking under the stairs and into that little room.

Michael ducked his head and followed.

The room was a circular shape, The sunset perfectly visible from the large windows that went from the ceiling to the floor. Purple curtains held back with silver ties. Hanging from the ceiling was a silver chandelier with candles that illuminated the room.

The walls were lined with shelves of books and tables decorated with an array of things ranging from withered flowers to a wooden figurine of Duma.

In the center of the room sat a white circular table, four chairs in total surrounding this small table. Two chairs Turquoise, the other two purple.

The color of the walls themselves were mostly purple except for one, the wall the arch was on, that wall had been painted a shade of turquoise with what looked to be that artist Butters work of that same woman.

Duma.

Michaels deep eyes watched as the dog made his way past him and pranced over to a large purple pillow set in the corner of the room, he walked around in a circle before laying down comfortably.

"Please, sit down." She said softly, approaching a tall purple bookcase which stood tall, leaning against the back wall.

Michael sniffled as he approached, pulling out a turquoise chair and sitting down. "Ya know," Michael began "I never got your name..."

There was a silence before Rosaline turned around to face him, a dark turquoise colored book resting against her forearm as it sat in her hand.

"I thought you said you came here because you knew me...?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael couldn't help but grin "I only know you as Tokens assistant, That's what everyone knows you as...or they know you as the girl with Dumas gift." he explained, scratching at the scar that ran along his bottom jaw.

Her face fell at the comment "My name...it's Rosaline but- feel free to call me Rosie or Rose, I respond to both..." She said, approaching the table and setting the book down before turning and approaching the table with the figure of Duma, poking around for a moment, opening a draw and then slamming it shut.

When she returned to the table, she set down a Goose-quill and a small jar of ink.

"What do you need all that for?" Michael asked, watching as the small girl approached the large windows, releasing the silver ties and the curtains fell shut, giving the room a darker feel.

"Notes. See, My second sight only allows me to see so much, so I take notes on the visions I see to help piece the story together." Rose explained, returning to the table, finally pulling out the purple chair across from him and sitting down with a sigh.

Michael gave a small nod "Gotcha."

"Now, as we do this, I need you to relax and trust me. Wiggle it out, take a deep breath, I'll even rub your shoulders but you have got to relax. I cannot see said visions if you don't allow me to." She explained, her soft brown eyes focused on Michaels.

They both had deep brown eyes and yet they reflected such different things. Rosaline's were soft, loving and gentle. They invited those in to see her warm and loving soul whereas Michaels were hard and deep. They showed no true emotion in them, locking his soul away deep inside.

They were like yin and yang at this point.

Michael exhaled deeply, trying to fully relax, but his eyes were so focused on her movements.

He watched her prepare the papers and the Quill. A smile formed on his face as he watched her struggle to get the lid off the small jar of ink. Her face was contorted and scrunched as she struggled, intensely.

"Would you like some help there Rose?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he held out a hand for the jar of ink.

Rosaline frowned "No!" She replied through gritted teeth, attempting still to get the lid off.

"Why must Master Token make these lids so tight?" she muttered as she continued to try.

Michael scoffed "Rose, let me open it for you please, at the rate you are going you'll get the lid off but it'll come off and splatter everywhere destroying that beautiful purple dress of yours and my shirt, which I would not be too pleased about." He said, holding out his hand once more.

Rosaline sighed, looking down at his open hand, noticing a scar on his hand.

That was strange, he must've cut himself pretty deep if there was a scar on his hand.

Rosaline reluctantly set the jar in his hand, "Here..." She muttered, watching as Michael retracted his hand and with ease unscrewed the lid.

"Just know, the only reason it came off so easily is that I loosened it for you," Rosaline replied with a small grin watching as he set it down beside her, the lid made a quiet clank as he set it down.

"Oh I'm fully aware," He said with a small chuckle "I wouldn't have been able to get it off without your help," Michael added, sitting back as he watched her flip through the pages, searching for a clean one.

As she flipped through the pages, he caught glimpses of her swoopy yet small handwriting. Looked exactly how he imagined it would.

"Goodness seems like I'll need to start a clean one soon, I'm running out of pages." She said softly, causing Michaels gaze to switch from her small book to her face.

Rosaline was so...pretty, well, at least to Michael she was. She was really pretty.

"Okay, are you ready? Relaxed and everything?" Rosaline asked, getting a nod from the curly haired man.

"May I please see your left wrist and do I have your permission to touch you?" She asked softly, looking into his eyes, wanting his real, true honest consent.

Michael gave another nod "Yeah, of course, as long as you promise to warn me before you slam it into the table..."He said with a small smirk in hopes she'd catch his light poke at the incident with the stairs.

Rosaline looked up at him, confused for a moment before it occurred to her what he was referring to. Once she realized, a soft and loving smile decorated her face "Oh...fortunately for you, my second sight doesn't require me slamming anything onto the table." She said softly, a slight shiver ran down her spine at his face.

He was smiling. Well, smirking but it still sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ah okay, wrist..please?" She requested softly as she gently began rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them.

Michael raised an eyebrow "My left or your left?" He asked, seeming to have caught her off guard "hmm? What? I'm sorry I missed what you said." She apologized softly, looking over at Zeth for a moment before her eyes darted back to Michael.

"Your left or my left?" He asked once more, looking at Rosaline "Oh, your left, my right." She responded gently, watching as Michael gently set his forearm on the table, turning it over so his palm was up for her.

"Thank you..." She said softly, gently taking his wrist "Please tell me if my fingers are cold okay? I can warm them up for you."

Michael shook his head "No, your hands are perfectly warm." He replied, seeing a small smile.

"That's fortunate, especially because your arm? Freezing." She replied, gently pushing up the sleeve of his jacket.

Michael scoffed "Really? That's shocking..." Which in a way was shocking, he was wearing this big, long jacket and for his arms to be cold.

Rosaline thought for a moment "If you'd like after I do this sighting I can make you some tea...help warm you up?" She offered, not wanting to be offensive but more inviting.

Michael thought for a moment before shaking his head "I'll be alright thank you though."

Rosaline felt her stomach drop slightly as he declined "Oh, okay..." She said softly, her gaze falling back to his pale wrist.

Good God. How many fights had this man been in? His pale forearms were scarred up to hell and back.

"Okay ah, anyway...close your eyes, relax and trust me okay?" She asked, her eyes fixing on Michaels' face as she waited for him to close his deep brown eyes.

Gently, his eyes fluttered shut and Rosaline was finally able to begin.

Her small fingers gently wrapped around Michaels wrist...well attempted to; his wrist was much bigger than her tiny fingers.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she mumbled a few words to herself in hopes of seeing a vision...which she did.

What played before in her mind was the moment this man left her shop he'd be going to drink at...Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon?

Rosaline thought that place had burned down in the fire a few years ago, but, there it was...playing in her mind.

She saw many people in her vision, making a mental note of this.

She was able to see the tender, Kenneth

God. Had he escaped as well? Rosaline was convinced he had been killed in the fires as well. She was able to see what Michael had ordered.

Something red. Something she assumed had to be a Rose Petal Blitz. She saw Michael sip his drink before setting it down and approaching a table full of people. People she assumed were his friends.

Because she wasn't Michael she was just a figure in the room, seeing the whole thing happen, she witnessed a man in a dark blue cloak approach the Rose Petal Blitz and pour a clear liquid into it.

That was good enough to warn Michael.

Her eyes opened as she let go of his wrist, Michaels' eyes shot open.

"Rosaline you're-"

Frantically she wiped the blood from her nose and sniffled "I know, happens every single time I do this." She replied, frantically scribbling down all she had seen.

He watched as she quickly wrote out the words, trying to write it all down before it was gone from her memory.

"Okay..."She panted out, looking up at him "After you left here, you went to the Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon and spoke to Kenneth, who miraculously survived the fires all those years ago." She explained, seeing as Michael nodded 'Sounds about right..."

"Right. Okay, so, then you ordered something I assumed was Rose Blitz, Kenneth prepared your drink and handed it to you. You sipped some of it before someone at a table caught your attention." Rose continued, rubbing the continuing red blood away from her nose on her forearm.

"You turned to the table and when you had your back turned, someone with a blue cloak opened a small bottle and poured in a clear liquid..." She explained, looking at Michael.

He was shocked "God dammit..." He said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know anyone who has a bone to pick with you who would go for a blue cloak?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael huffed, standing up and shoving the chair back in.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Rosaline exclaimed, frantically standing up and following him out of the room and towards the door.

"I have to go take care of that asshole..."

Rosaline frowned "Who? I'm so confused Michael!" She exclaimed, watching Michael zip up his jacket.

"Damien! I have to go deal with Damien okay?!" He yelled, looking down at her "You need to stay here and you need to stay far away from the Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon." He instructed, "Do you understand?"

Rosaline stepped back as he began to yell, her heart dropping as he raised his voice.

"Do you?!" He asked once more, looking into her eyes.

Rosaline nodded"Okay...yeah I-I understand..."

"Good." He replied, pulling open the door. Before his foot could cross over the threshold, he turned back to her.

"Stay away from the Dragon Rosaline...You are too valuable to be hurt." He instructed, leaving the shop and slamming the door behind him.

Rosaline's face fell "The Dragon?" She asked, her face contorted in confusion before it occurred to her "Oh! He meant the Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon..." She said softly, looking down at Zeth who had followed her out "I never fed ya did I, little buddy?"

Zeth stared up at her, fluffy tail wagging and all.

"Well...I suppose I can always clean up later..." She replied, approaching the door and reaching out to lock it, but something stopped her.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought "What if...What if he comes back?" She asked softly, internally kicking herself for not seeing further into the vision.

Rose sighed, gently turning the lock. If he had planned to come back he would have told her right?

Right.

Gently, she turned back to the room under the stairs, walking underneath and into the room, approaching the curtains and pulled them open, a quiet huff and whine as she did, securing them in place, slight moonlight illuminated the room. She then turned to the table, approaching and pulling out one of the purple chairs, climbing up and blowing out the candles to avoid causing any fires. Once the Chandelier was out, she climbed off the chair and used the moonlight to find her way out.

Rosaline then approached the windows from the shop, tugging open those curtains and tying them in place. When morning came she'd be able to use the natural sunlight over candles...considering tomorrow she'd be leaving.

"Come on Zeth! Time for dinner!" She exclaimed, approaching the metal stairs and climbing her way up, Zeth trotting behind her.

Rosaline guided her pet up to the stairs into the small living space she had shared with Master Token.

The thought of him made her slightly sad. Why had he gone and not taken Zeth with him?

That was only one of the many thoughts running through her mind.

Michael. He had only been here for a short time and yet he was such a relevant and important thought in her mind. How was he able to do that? To take over her mind so easily and quickly? Rosaline didn't understand how he was able to.

She wondered why he wanted her to stay away from the dragon...why Damien would want to hurt her.

As Rosaline reached the top of the stairs, she approached the kitchen, searching around for the soaked meat soaked in beef soup, well, the leftover beef soup that is.

Rose looked up on a shelf before finding it "Ah! There we go!" She exclaimed, pulling the bowl down and crouching down, setting it on the floor for her dog. "Here you go..." She said softly, the sight of the meat was a confirmation Rosaline had lost her appetite.

Rose sighed, looking around nervously before her eyes landed on the window.

The same window that Rosaline could look out of and see her little town of Saulet Punau out of.

Rosaline gently tugged her boots off her sore feet, dropping them to the floor with two quiet thunks before approaching the window, and looking out, her hands absentmindedly going to her hair, untying the ribbon in her hair and beginning to unbraid her dark brown locks.

She saw the carts, the shops, the bakery, everything. Her eyes darted over to the palace, the way it looked in the moonlight sent a shiver down her spine.

Once her hair was all out, she tucked the white ribbon into her apron pocket.

A reminder to her that she did need to go to bed. Rosaline yawned, turning around and approaching her bedroom, pushing open the door gently, leaving it cracked so when Zeth was ready, he could join her for bed.

Gently, Rosaline reached behind herself, unlacing the white apron and letting it fall to the floor, with a quiet sigh, she then was able to wiggle free of her dress, letting it fall to the floor as well.

Rose turned, approaching her small dresser, tugging open the top drawer and pulling out a thin white dress she could sleep in.

Gently, she slid the dress up and over her head, tugging it down to cover her body, letting out a quiet sigh, she carefully crawled into her bed, tugging the blankets up and over her body.

Her eyes gently fluttered shut, but, the sound of Zeth eating kept her awake only for a few more moments, and then it stopped and Zeth came trotting in, hopped up on her bed.

It took only a few moments for Rosaline to fall asleep and once she was asleep, she was asleep. There was a very small chance she'd wake up in the middle of the night.

The night was peaceful, quiet and calm. The moon lights poured through the window and onto her bedroom floor, not daring to touch the sleeping girl.

As the night turned to day and the stars disappeared into the shades of orange, blue and pink, sunlight began to fill the room, preparing to shine among the town of Saulet Punau.

Rosaline whined quietly, the light hitting her eyes, a signal she needed to get up.

Rose inhaled deeply as her brown eyes fluttered, open looking around her room before sitting up, slight memories running through her head of that previous night.

Everything that had happened with Stan.

Everything that had happened with Michael.

Everything that happened.

She rolled herself out of bed, standing up and stretching before approaching the wooden dresser, pulling open the top drawer. She pulled out six white dresses that she could sleep in, gently tossing them onto her messy bed.

Rose gently shut the top drawer before opening the second one. She tossed out dresses in shades of green and blue, pinks and purples, all ready for her stay at the palace.

She then pulled out a dress, similar to the dress she had worn yesterday, except the skirt was yellow- not purple.

Rosaline scooped up her apron and gently placed it on the bed. "I know Zeth, I'll take you out once I'm dressed okay?" Quickly, she tugged off the nightgown and tossing it onto the floor, slipping easily into the yellow dress.

She reached over, picking up the apron and tying it onto her body.

She was almost ready. Approaching the wooden dresser once more, she gently picked up the dark green comb, beginning to run it through her dark brown locks, doing quick braids and tying them back with the same ribbon she had used the other day.

"Alright..alright I know love, I know."She replied, looking over at the dog before pushing her still sore feet into her black boots, zipping them up.

"I just need to pack up okay?" Rosaline walked out of her room, her heels clicking against the wooden floors once more. Gently she pushed open the door to Master Tokens dark, clean room, approaching the corner of the room, scooping up a deep purple bag, sneaking back out of the room and into her own.

Rose quickly began to pack away her clothes, tossing her comb in as well. There was a slight sense of relief as she looked over to the dresser and spotted the small coin purse covered in roses.

Gently she scooped it up, it weighed more than last time, Master Token really had left her some money.

Tucking that into her apron pocket, the closed up her bag and put it around her neck, allowing it to hang down by her side.

"Come On Zeth! Let's go outside!" She exclaimed, guiding the dog down the stairs and into the shop, soaked in the sunlight.

She then quickly grabbed the key they kept on the top shelf and tucked it away in her apron as well.

"Zeth! Let's go!" She exclaimed as the dog barked and twirled, Rosaline opened the door, allowing the dog outside.

Rose stepped outside, the bright sun lighting up her face and the voices of those in town flooding her ears.

Rose turned and locked up the shop.

Today was going to be a really good day...she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosaline began to walk, knowing exactly where she was going. She knew she had to walk through the Ziasaterra district.

It was one of the most chaotic and populated places, but, she had to walk through the Ziasaterra district to get to the palace.

As she walked, Zeth trotted beside her, thankfully Master Token had trained him well and the likelihood of him running off was small.

As she approached the busy district, the quiet grumble in her stomach caught her attention. Skipping dinner had caught up with her.

"Maybe I can drop by Pips place to get something to eat." She said softly to herself, entering the busy Bizzare.

Her ears were flooded with sounds. People talking, dogs barking, bells ringing, birds chirping, it was all there.

Rosaline looked around, walking past Scott's cart where he sold his handmade puppets.

"Hey Rosie!" He exclaimed, waving to the young girl.

At the sound of her name, she stopped and weaved her way through those wandering the streets "Hey Scott! How're things?" She asked cheerily, looking amongst the puppets before her gaze fell back on Scott. He stood average height, not towering over her but not shorter than her. They were about the same height. His hair was all over the place, per usual. His green eyes twinkled as he looked up at Rosaline. He wore the same green vest he always did underneath his white long sleeve shirt with the same patched up blue pants tucked into worn black lace-up boots.

"They're great!" He exclaimed in response "I've got something for ya!" Scott added, standing up off of his wooden stool and making his way behind the cart.

"Really? Oh goodness!" She exclaimed, digging through the bag strapped to her side in search of her small coin bag.

Scott had crouched down and when he popped back up, he held a white stuffed dog in his hand.

"This was my first attempt at making a stuffed animal over a puppet! I hope you like it!"

Rosaline's eyes fell onto the white dog. He looked a lot like Zeth, except his left eye was a little bit higher than his right.

"Oh my Goodness! Scott! Thank you!" She exclaimed, gently taking the dog and looking it over. "You've outdone yourself! How much do you want for him?"

Scott chuckled, giving her a bigger grin "Free of Charge Miss!" He exclaimed "Wait no, I wanna pet Zeth! That's the payment!" Scott added, returning to his stool.

At the sound of his name, Zeth barked loudly, twirling around slightly which wasn't ideal in such a crowded place.

"Aww! Hi buddy!" He exclaimed, starting to frantically pet the dog as he jumped up, putting his front paws on Scott's legs.

Rosaline chuckled "Hey Scott, uhm, How much would you want for those Lion and Giraffe puppets?" She asked, motioning to the two puppets displayed on the front of his cart.

"Hmm? Oh well, they'd usually be four coins each but because I adore you and you let me pet Zeth two each!"

Rosaline looked over her shoulder before nodding "I'll take them." She replied, opening the coin pouch and dumping four into her hands, setting them on the top of his cart.

"Great!" He exclaimed, snatching up the puppets before handing them to her.

"Why do ya need them?" He asked before his gaze followed hers. "Oh, you're giving them to the kids huh?"

Rose shrugged "I know what it's like to not have a lot...when I was taken in by Master Token, I had one toy and that was it, every time he'd buy me something, I'd be so beyond grateful and it shaped me into being a good, kind caring soul...so maybe it'll do the same for them." She explained, "Plus, seeing their little faces light up makes my heart overflow!"

Scott sighed, looking down at the four shiny coins on his cart, gently scrapping them into his hands before holding them out for Rosaline "Here...use this money to buy them some bread at the bakery okay?"

Rosaline grinned "you're the kind of person Saulet Punau need Scott!" She exclaimed, stretching over the cart and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks again, Scott!" She exclaimed, pocketing the coins in her apron pocket over putting them back in her coin purse, simply because she'd be spending it soon.

Scott's cheeks warmed as he nodded "No Problem Rosaline! Take care!"

Rosaline gently patted her thigh, the puppets in one hand and she used the other to call for Zeth "Come on buddy!" She exclaimed, the dog returning to her side, trotting alongside her as she stuffed away the plush of Zeth into her bag, zipping it closed.

With a gentle smile on her face, she approached the two Street Mice, hiding the toys behind her back.

It was a thing in the district that those grown were considered Street rats and those who happened to be children were Street Mice as mice were typically smaller than a rat.

"Good morning Karen, Good morning Jacob." She said gently, as she stopped in front of the two, sitting against a brick wall on the edge of an alley.

"Morning Miss. Rosaline..." Karen replied meekly, looking up at the taller girl, watching as she crouched down.

"So, I happened to have someone walk into the store yesterday..." She said gently.

"Oh really? Who?" Jacob asked, flinging some of his messy brown hair back behind his shoulders and out of his eyes.

"mmhmm, her name she told me was Aris...and that she was an angel...an angel who looked after little ones...making sure they all had at least one toy to play with..." She explained gently, looking at the two of them.

Karen and Jacob exchanged glances "She gifted me..." She said, bringing the two puppets from around her back. "With these. She told me to give them to a little girl named Karen and a little boy named Jacob..."Rose explained, seeing their big blue eyes light up filled Rosaline's heart with joy.

"She told me that The Giraffe was for Karen, as she is beautiful and graceful like a Giraffe." She explained, handing the Giraffe to the little girl "And that the Lion was for a king, like Jacob." She said, handing the puppet to the dirty haired boy.

"Woah! Really?" Jacob exclaimed, looking over the perfectness of the puppet.

"Mmmhmm.

Rose looked over at Karen and the sight of her dimples made everything worth it.

"Now, can you two stay here? I must run into the bakery for a moment..." She explained, getting nods from both children. "Perfect...do you think you could keep an eye on Zeth for me? I don't think Mr. Pip would appreciate it if I brought him in..."

Karen stretched out her pale and dirty hand to let Zeth sniff her.

As his black nose investigated, She couldn't help but grin. Zeth then began to frantically lick her hand.

"That means he likes you!" She exclaimed, gently petting the back of Zeths head.

"Zeth." She ordered, standing up "Sit and Stay."She added, watching the dog sit down in front of the two street mice, his tail wagging as he did.

"Good boy! Keep an eye on him okay?" Rose asked once more, getting another nod from the two.

"I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, turning and hurrying into the bakery, weaving and squirming past people into the little shop.

The smells hit her in the face perfectly. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of Red and decorated with paintings Butters had most certainly done.

"Ah! There she is! Rosaline Lefe!" He exclaimed cheerily in his British accent.

His blonde hair had been tied up in a low ponytail and his big brown eyes were just full of love. His hands had a few burn marks on them, but not many.

"How're you this fine morning love?" he asked, leaning on the wooden counters.

"I'm delightful! I just...I hope you've got enough bread...In need of four loafs today."

Pip grinned "Lucky for you! I've got just what you need!" He exclaimed cheerfully, turning on his heel and heading back into the kitchen, gathering up the requested loaves of bread.

Rosaline shot a glance out the window, seeing the white fur still by the Alley was reassuring to her.

"Here ya are love!" Pip Said with a grin, setting the bag down on the counter.

Rosaline dug through her pocket, finding the four coins "Here you are good Sir!" Rosaline replied with a grin, setting the coins down and picking up the bread.

"Thank you, M'lady!" He replied cheerfully, scrapping the coins into his hand and pocketing them.

"See you around Rosaline!" Pip chirped as she walked out of the shop, weaving through the crowds and approaching the three once more.

Rosaline knelt down.

"I also had a young man, his name was Syeus visit me...he asked me if I could do a sighting, which I agreed and he so graciously paid me...but, he made me promise to use that money to buy you two..." She said, reaching into the bag, pulling out one Loaf of bread, handing it to Karen and then another, handing it to Jacob.

"Something to eat this morning." She finished, sitting back slightly.

The twinkle in their eyes as they began to rip apart the bread to eat.

They were truly happy kids.

"Will we ever be able to thank Syeus?" Jacob asked, a mouthful of the delicious bread.

Rose chuckled, shaking her head "Unfortunately not...like Aius, Syeus is an angel...they can't be seen by too many people."

Karen frowned "Then how did you see them?" She asked, taking another bite of her bread.

Rose didn't think that far ahead. Dammit.

"W-Well...you see...I have Dumas gift!" She exclaimed, "That's why I could see them."

Karen nodded "Oh, Okay." She replied, taking another bite out of her bread.

Rosaline stood up gently, the bag of bread in her hand. "Well, It's been a pleasure you two, but Zeth and I do need to be on our way, I hope you enjoy your puppets and if you get hungry, go talk to Mr. Pip and tell him Rosaline said she'd cover all food expenses when she returned home."

Jacob nodded "Thanks again, Rosaline..."

"No problem. Enjoy." She said cheerily, patting her leg once more "Come on Zeth!" She exclaimed, beginning to walk off.

In the sea of people, Rosaline was noticeable. Her Yellow dress truly stood out amongst the blacks and browns other people wore.

As she walked, she began to think about last night and everything that had happened last night.

Everything with Michael. The way he had panicked about someone named Damien.

Rosaline began to wonder if he had ended up drinking the drink after the liquid had been poured in it or if he had stopped Damien.

As she walked through town, weaving through people and her mind wandered further and further from reality, she, unfortunately, ended up clunking heads with someone.

"Eek!" She exclaimed, stumbling back slightly, looking around. Her eyes fell on the bright red curls were the first thing to catch her attention.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, the contents of his box spilling onto the ground.

Frantically, Rosaline knelt down, scooping up the fruits and tossing them back into the box.

"I'm so so sorry!" She exclaimed, standing up once all the fruits were cleaned up and brushing off her dress.

"No no, it's my fault." He replied with a small chuckle "I shoulda been more careful."

This boy was slightly taller than her, not by a lot but still taller. He had deep green eyes and red curls that were restricted with a green bandana.

He wore a loose-fitting Orange shirt, with a generous X in the front. It was low enough that his three necklaces poked out. One was brown, it hung the lowest from around his neck, it had a circle charm on it. The second was a necklace made of seashells, it was slightly tighter but not as tight as the third. The third necklace around his neck hugged it well. A small Fox head charm hung from it.

The loose-fitting orange shirt was tucked loosely into his black pants, leaving his black belt exposed. His pants were tucked into his boots.

"Let me take the blame, I'm really sorry I ran into you..." Rosaline insisted.

"No no please, let me, I can explain it to the count way better."

"You're on your way to see him as well?" Rose asked, shocked.

The curly haired boy stared at her for a second "Wait a minute! Are you Rosaline?" He asked frantically.

Rose nodded "That's me!" She replied cheerily, waving at him for a moment,

"Oh my gosh! I- okay sorry, I'm Kyle! The counts...assistant if you will."

Rose felt her heart drop "Oh god...and those were the palaces apples weren't they?"

Kyle nodded "Yeah..but! Don't worry! They'll still make delicious apple pie!"

Rose laughed softly "That's good to hear!" She chirped cheerfully, looking at Kyle gently.

"Come on! I'll escort you to the palace!" He said with a gentle smile, turning and beginning to walk off toward the large building.

"My Lord has been talking about you all night and all morning!" He said cheerily, his grip on the apple basket tight.

"Really?" Rose asked, completely shocked.

"Well... He's been eager to finally have the mystery solved forever...her death was..." Kyle stopped talking, trying to find the right words to use.

"Unfair?" Rosaline asked, continuing to walk beside him.

The redhead nodded "That! Unfair! Countess Wendy was a beautiful young lady and what happened to her was just plain cruel..." He said, "Thankfully, we know who committed the crime...it's just a matter of finding him..."

Rosaline considered giving in and telling Kyle where Michael was.

"Do you know who committed said crime?" She asked, curious to see how much Kyle knew.

"Unfortunately...I know him really really well..." Kyle replied, bitting down on his bottom lip.

Rosaline was slightly confused as she finally opened that bag she had gotten from the Bakery, breaking off a bit and popping it into her mouth.

"How so?" She asked after swallowing her bite.

"I'm related to him," Kyle replied before continuing "I also worked alongside him for three years? Maybe longer..."

Rosaline was stunned. How on earth could Kyle be related to Michael? Mentally she put the two side by side and it...made sense.

The curly hair, the slender, tall body shape, the pale skin, the same eye shape...yeah. They could be related.

"How're you two related?" She asked curiously, breaking off another piece and putting it into her mouth.

"He's my older brother...see, my parents have three kids. Michael, me and then my youngest brother, Ike." Kyle explained, readjusting his grip on the box of apples.

"Ah, how big of an age difference?" She asked, seeing a smile creep onto Kyles' face "Well...let me think, Michael is four years older than me and I'm twenty-three whereas my younger brother Ike is I think sixteen?"

"Ah, Gotcha..." Rosaline replied, mentally doing the math. That meant that Michael was twenty-seven.

"Yeah...the thing is though, I don't see my brother as the type to murder Countess Wendy...he adored her and enjoyed his role working in the palace..."

Rose raised an eyebrow "He used to work in the palace?"

Kyle nodded "Well duh silly, what do you think I meant when I said we worked alongside each other! Well..okay, when he was working in the palace I was just a regular servant, not Count Stans assistant...but, yeah, he was a Doctor here, Wendy even referred to him as Doctor El..."

Rosaline was making so many mental notes, she would want to write all of this down the minute she could.

That's when it hit her. She had forgotten to pack her book and Quill.

"Oh dammit!" She exclaimed, startling Kyle "What? What's the matter?!"

"I left my book and Quill at the shop..." She whined, shaking her head in shame.

Kyle stopped "Oh my goodness, Rosaline...Count Stan has plenty of blank books for you to use...plus, he has a dozen Quills and the best ink you could imagine!"

Rosaline felt a sense of relief as it fully settled in.

"Oh...Sorry for my outburst then...I was not aware he had any..."

"It's all good! Just thought it was a little bit funny." Kyle replied.

As the two continued talking, the crowded district disappeared further and further behind them and the quiet and security of the palace came closer and closer.

It was much bigger than Rosaline could have ever imagined. The way the shades of blue and red worked together along the deep gray bricks made Rosaline shiver ever so slightly,

"Pretty isn't it?"

Rose nodded "Gorgeous..."

"Well, come on!" He replied, readjusting his grip once more and picking up his pace.

Rose nodded, Zeth walking right alongside her as they hurried to the large gates.

The gates that separated the palace from the common world.

Rosaline was about to enter a whole other world full of diamonds and riches and silks and furs.

Something she didn't really get to experience.

As Kyle approached the gates, he shot both of the guards protecting the large gate a look.

Dressed in the finest armor were two men, both an average height, swords were strapped to their sides as they stood, strong and tall.

"Hey! Matt, Trey, it's just me Kyle and the Count's guest! Rosaline!" Kyle exclaimed cheerily, the one on the left, approached the lock on the gate, unhooking it and pushing the large gate open before stepping aside to allow them through.

Rosaline was stunned at the beauty of this place. The palace sure looked beautiful out of the living space window but in person? It was even more beautiful.

"Fun fact, did you know that this was where Count Stan proposed to Countess Wendy?" Kyle asked, motioning to a large fountain that sat peacefully outside of the main entrance but on the other side of the gate.

Rosaline shook her head no "No, I did not, that's so sweet though..."

Kyle nodded "Yeah, but come on! The count is probably worried you didn't show!"

With that everything of her common life faded away into the past, now she was working for someone.

Someone important at that.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rose walked with Kyle and Zeth, her eyes were filled with the bright, adoring lights of the palace.

The sound of their shoes on the marble floors sent shivers down her spine. The inside of the palace looked like it had come from a dream.

The warm lights illuminated the large and open hallways.

"So... if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Rosaline asked, looking over her shoulder at Kyle.

Kyle inhaled "Well, I'm gonna run by the kitchen and drop these off before I take your lovely self to the throne room." He explained, continuing to walk down the halls.

"Sounds good," Rose responded, still walking beside him.

As she did, she noticed the art along the walls, the heavy use of Swans.

"Kyle...why're there so many Swans on the wall?" She asked curiously, looking over at the redhead.

"Hmm? Oh well, Countess Wendy's favorite animal was a Swan and after...the loss of Lady Cecile... in attempt to cheer her up..."

Rosaline had to wrack her brain for Cecile. But then she remembered.

Cecile was the baby Countess Wendy had lost two years ago.

Kyle stopped in front of a wall, turning to the painting, Rosaline came skidding to a stop as well, looking up at the painting.

Rosaline immediately recognized the art style. Butters for sure.

She took note of two bigger Swans painted so beautifully on the wall and a smaller, baby swan. She knew who these were meant to represent.

"Goodness...That makes The death of Countess Wendy even worse than hmm?" She asked, looking at Kyle who simply nodded in response.

"Yeah...Come on, I need to get these to the Kitchen." Kyle replied, readjusting the box on his hip once more and beginning to walk off.

"Oh okay..." She said softly, following him deeper and deeper into the palace.

They continued toward the kitchen, small talk being made. Kyle asked Rosaline about her life with Master Token and she asked about his job here in the palace.

After many twists and turns, the two reached the kitchen, stopping outside the large wooden door.

"Wait here okay? I'll be right back!" He exclaimed with a grin, pushing open the door and heading inside the kitchen before Rosaline had even been able to respond.

Rosaline felt awkward, Really awkward, Here she was in the palace, a place she could easily be kicked out of without someone, Zeth was hungry and she still hadn't met the count yet. At this point, he was probably furious and convinced she wasn't going to show up.

As Rosaline tried to distract herself from her deep thoughts, the large door swung open and Kyle came out with a grin "Sorry about that! David and Leslie needed to update me on some stuff! Sorry about the delay!" He exclaimed, already beginning to walk off toward what Rosaline assumed was the throne room.

"Where're we going?" Rose asked, looking at Kyle and then down at Zeth "And how much longer will we be here? Zeth needs to go to the bathroom I'm sure..."

Kyle grinned "Just right in here! While you talk to the Count, I'll take Zeth out for you!"

Rosaline grinned "Aww, thank you! I appreciate it!"

Kyle guided her down one long hallway, stopping outside a large, white door. He stretched up his hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kyle shot a glance at Rosaline before pushing open the door, holding it open for her. Rosaline offered Kyle a gentle nod of her head, some hair messily falling in her face as she walked in.

Upon entering the Room Rosaline was greeted to a sight.

The room was a circular shape with the same tall, floor to ceiling windows, and outside those windows were gorgeous gardens.

The walls were painted a soft blue color, and a large golden chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling.

The walls were painted over with multiple paintings of swans and Marsilée de Chaleur which Rosaline assumed was Wendy's favorite flower.

By the windows was a large, gorgeous white piano and in the center of the room sat three red couches, seeming to be made of only the finest material.

The room was surprisingly alive as the voices of other people echoed throughout the room.

The count stood from his place on the couch "Ah. I'm glad you are finally here Rosaline!" He exclaimed, walking over to her and giving her a gentle hug which Rosaline had not at all been prepared for.

The others in the room had stopped talking as soon as Stan had stood up, they all were waiting.

"Come, please, meet my courtiers." Stan said before frowning "Kyle, please, take her bag upstairs." He ordered, motioning to the bag strapped to her body.

Kyle nodded his head "Will do!" He replied, watching as Rosaline peeled the bag off her small frame, handing it to Kyle.

"Thank you, M'lady, I'm gonna take Zeth outside and then have your bags taken upstairs."

"While you're at it, take Spectre outside will you?" Stan asked, cocking his head at Kyle.

"Absolutely!" Kyle exclaimed with a grin "Not a problem."

Kyle knelt down, offering out a hand to Zeth, trying to get the dog to trust him.

Rosaline knelt down "Zethy boy, why don't you go outside with Kyle hmm?" She said softly, stroking his soft fur.

With a Yip, the white dog was off and so was Kyle.

The count grinned before shutting the door, "Come, Rosaline, I've much to discuss with you..." Stan gently guided Rosaline over to the couches.

"Everyone, This is Rosaline, Tokens student." He said, grinning.

Rosaline's heart was racing as she looked among the five people sitting on the couch.

Out of the five, only one seemed disgusted with her, which scared Rosaline deeply.

"Oh! How wonderful to meet you, Rosaline!" One exclaimed, standing up off the couch, grabbing hold of her wrist, admiring all the bracelets on her wrists.

"Where'd you get these?!" She exclaimed, tugging at them slightly, which in return caused Rosaline to attempt to jerk her wrist back.

"Uhm...my master...he gets me one every year..."She explained softly, looking around the room frantically.

"Charlotte. Calm down. You're frightening her." One pipped up, gently grabbing her forearm.

Charlotte blushed slightly, taking a few steps back from Rosaline "Oh, Sorry darling I've just been so excited to meet you!"

Before Stan had a chance to introduce Rosaline to the one who had chimed in, he was already introducing himself.

"Gregory, nice to meet you." He said, gently taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on the top of her hand.

Rosaline felt her cheeks flush "Oh..uhm, Rosaline..." She replied softly "But please, feel free to call me Rose or Rosie."

The Count gave a small grin "Right, Well, Rosaline, this is Nichole, Heidi, and Craig." He said, motioning to the person as he spoke their name.

Craig. That was his name. He had short raven hair, Deep, blue eyes, a long thin nose, and a weak jawline. He was dressed in his finest attire and in his left hand was a clear glass full of what Rosaline guessed was Jasmine Red Wine.

"Nice to meet you, Rosaline, I must say, your name is lovely," Nichole said, looking up at her.

Rosaline looked over at her. She had deep brown eyes, gorgeous, thick and curly hair. Her nose was bigger than Craigs and she looked relatively friendly.

"Oh...well thank you. That means a lot to me..." She said quietly, offering Nichole a gentle smile.

Heidi shot a glance at Stan and then Rosaline "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose." Heidi spoke up, giving a curt nod to Rosaline.

"Oh! You two!" She replied, giving a loving grin.

Craig didn't say anything to her. At all.

She was a bit hurt but then brushed it aside.

Stan exhaled deeply before speaking up once more "Alright well, If you all will please see yourselves out, Rosaline and I do have a lot to discuss." Stan stated sternly, watching as the five got up off the couch and in a line, followed Craig out of the room, the large white door shutting behind him.

"I-I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, you see I went through the market and I'm sure you've met him uhm Scott Malkinson? The one who makes the puppets? I happened to walk past his cart and I noticed he had these puppets for sale and I- I felt a ping in my heart to buy the puppets for these two kids I happen to know and then I went and got something for them to eat at Pips and then I ran into Kyle and-"

That's when the count finally cut her off. "Rosaline, you do not have to apologize. You're here now. That is what's Important."

Rosaline gave a weak smile "Right...I'm sorry." Stan then turned his gaze to her, his Shimmering blue eyes locked with her deep brown eyes. "Please, stop apologizing, you've done nothing wrong..." He pleaded quietly, looking into her slightly fear-stricken eyes. A wave of calm overcame her as she stared for a moment longer before looking to the ground.

"I-right...my bad." She responded quietly, fumbling with her hands nervously.

"Right...let's sit..." He said with a small grin, motioning to the couches.

Rosaline nodded, sniffling slightly, gently sitting down on the red couch, the material and softness squishing under the weight of her body.

Stan sat down on the opposite couch, his gaze fixing on her.

"So..." He began, sighing heavily before speaking up "I'm sure you've seen the posters around the town of him..Michael Merando..." He said, clasping his hand together. Rosaline nodded her head in response. She had, just that previous night.

The Poster was still sitting on the counter in the shop.

"...I do hope that you'll be able to use your second sight and gift to bring Michael back to meet his end." He stated sternly, glancing up at her for a moment before looking back down to the floor.

Rosaline felt a wave of panic and fear and she couldn't help it as the words oozed out of her "...Was her murder a lie?" Rosaline asked softly, looking over at him nervously.

Stan stared at her for a moment before it occurred to him what she was referring to but then, it occurred to him. "No...it was not."

Rosaline's stomach dropped, her entire body was covered in a thick layer of goosebumps. "I-I'm sorry...I- I didn't mean for it to come out that way I just...last night you told me...that you told the public her murder had been solved and so I just..."

Stan shook his head "No I could see why you'd think that it makes sense." before he continued speaking "No, My Wendy was murdered in cold blood and Michael was at the scene...he even confessed to the crime..." Stan sighed, a moment of silence.

That silence was painful for both of them. Desperately Stan wanted Rosaline to say something but she didn't.

She wouldn't.

"You see, We had him and the day before his trial, he escaped. I'm-" Stan sighed, his face buried in his hands as he thought before continuing "I'm not sure how it happened..."

Rosaline felt terrible for Stan. This had to be hard for him to talk about. He was having to talk about his deceased Wife. Internally, Rosaline considered telling the Count she had seen Michael just last night but didn't.

Michael didn't seem like a criminal. She wanted to hear his side of the story before making accusations, especially because when Lady Wendy was murdered, she was a common girl.

All she had heard was rumors and conversations Master Token had with that boy Tweek upstairs. She heard it was mobs of people, cooks, servants, at one point she had heard a rumor that the assistant had murdered her out of jealousy.

Which obviously wasn't true, Kyle didn't seem like the type to murder someone...or was he?

Rosaline thought for a moment "My Lord, I hope this does not come across as rude but do you have a journal and a Quill I can use? I would like to keep notes so that when I lay awake at night because I can't sleep, I can be working on this...case." Rosaline asked softly, looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

The Count pulled his face from his hands and it was like the mask came off. He seemed like an entirely new man. Tired, frustrated and sad.

Stan nodded his head "Yes. Of course." With that, he stood up, approaching a table on the opposite side of the room, gently pulling open the drawer, before pushing it closed.

He then approached a tall shelf, scanning over the books before grabbing one off and approaching the girl comfortably sitting on the couch.

"Here you are, Rosaline..." He said, offering out the book.

The cover was a bright yellow color, similar to the color of her skirt. The Quill was amazing, one of the best she'd ever seen before and the small jar of ink,

A small smile came to her face as she thought about the conversation with Michael regarding ink that had occurred last night. When he had poked fun at her for not being able to open the lid. Rosaline wasn't aware but she was blushing, heavily at that.

"Thank you So much!" She exclaimed, gently sliding off the couch to sit on the floor, her knees pressing into the soft carpets on the floor. Her fingers were quick in wrapping around the lid on the jar and twisting it off with ease. She gently set the lid down on the clear glass table with a soft clank, the jar beside her.

Stan had sat back down when Rosaline looked back up "Now, Please just know, I am not accusing you of murdering your wife my Lord, you are too incredible and judging by the Swan paintings and knowing that was her favorite animal it shows you truly loved your wife. You loved that woman more than anything and the likelihood of you killing her is slim..." She explained, getting a genuine, soft smile from Stan.

Stan nodded "I believe you, Rosaline...And you are right. Very right. I loved Wendy more than you can ever imagine..."

Rosaline nodded "Right...I ask these questions to get the full story. When Lady Wendy was murdered, I was a common girl and all I knew was that she had been murdered, not who, not why nor how and then I began to hear the rumors...Kyle had done it, you had done it, she committed suicide..." Rose explained softly, getting a nod from Stan.

"I understand Rosaline...ask whatever you need to ask."

Rose nodded "Do you know how she was murdered?" She asked softly, looking up at him. The light drained from his eyes.

"...She was stabbed, thirty-six times and her throat was slit..." He explained, "Michael, when he worked for me, he was upstairs, in that area and he-he was covered in blood." Stan explained, his voice growing stronger, it was obvious he was becoming upset.

Rosaline dipped the Quill into the ink and frantically began to write out notes, not wanting to forget anything.

The room was silent aside from Stans heavy breathing and the sound of Rosaline writing frantically.

"What was the relationship between Michael and Lady Wendy?" She asked before further explaining her question "Was there any bad blood? Did they get along? Did Wendy act like the civil, amazing woman she was to him but vented to you her frustrations with him alone?" Rosaline asked, looking up at him, a shiver running down her spine.

"The Relationship between Wendy and Michael was...amazing. He treated her well, adored treating her and he just, in general, liked her in a friendly way of course...he was just as devastated as we were when we lost Cecile...he even blamed himself and Wendy-" Stan was breaking down, his face had become red and his voice had become a whisper and somewhat squeaky.

"Wendy was there. They were comforting each other after the loss of Cecile...He is the one who commissioned Butters to do most of those Swan paintings..."

Rose nodded, taking note of what Stan had said. Michael so far didn't have a reason for wanting to murder Wendy so what gave?

"This question will probably be the easiest to answer...what was _your _relationship with him like?" She asked softly, strands of messy hair falling in her face before she looked up at Stan.

Stan exhaled deeply through his mouth before sniffling "It was...good. It was great for a very long time...until I lost Cecile...I couldn't help but-Sort of blame him you know? He's a damn doctor for God's sake...isn't it his job to help save lives?" Stan sighed again "I didn't hate him...I just felt a resentment...A sense that he had failed me because my daughter died..." He explained, a tear streaming down his cheek.

Rosaline swallowed hard, sighing deeply before speaking once more "And you never acted on this resentment right? Never underpaid him, never made snarky remarks nothing that could possibly make him seek revenge on you?"

"No. Not at all. Only a count with a poor attitude would do something like that...I saw the way he treated other servants and the way he took such good care of my wife...looking back, as furious and devastated as I am that I lost my wife, Michael did not kill my daughter and he did everything in his power to try and save her life...Unfortunately, Cecile had already passed before being born." Stan explained, looking down at the small girl sitting on the floor, writing quickly.

Rosaline had to think for a moment, what other questions could be necessary for this situation?

"Was Michael the only man who had access to sharp objects?" She asked softly, watching Stan shake his head no "No...The cooks have access to knives and every palace guard has a sword...I just- Michael confessed to the crime...I know he did it. I just know he did!"

There it was again. His voice was growing stern and strong once more.

"Okay...I believe you...I- I think for your sake, it would be best if I stopped asking questions for now and we continued this conversation a little later...just a little break." She explained with a small nod as she gently blew on the wet ink to help it dry faster.

Her fingers trailed across the paper gently, poking at the words.

Dry.

Stan nodded, sniffling "I agree...that would probably be best..." He replied, exhaling deeply "Join me for dinner tonight hmm? I've more to tell you about..."

Rose nodded "I'd be honored to join you for dinner tonight...thank you, my Lord." She said, gently placing the lid on the jar of ink, twisting it on, leaving the Quill on the table and standing up, the book in her hand.

"May I please go speak to Kyle, My Lord?" Rosaline asked softly, biting down on her lip.

The raven nodded "Y-Yes...of course..." He said softly.

Rosaline turned, beginning to walk out of the room, the book in her hand and her mind running a million miles a minute.

"Oh and Rosaline...?"

She stopped, turning around to face him "Yes My Lord?"

"You can call me Stan..."

Rosaline felt a shiver run down her spine before nodding "A-Alright...I'll see you tonight...Stan." She said softly turning back to the door and leaving the room in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

As the door shut with a quiet bang, Rosaline was in mere seconds startled.

"How was it?"

"Ahh!" Rosaline exclaimed, the notebook falling to the floor with a loud thunk.

Kyle laughed, bending down and scooping up the yellow book "Heh, sorry about that! That was my bad!"

Rosaline tossed some brown hair behind her shoulders "Well obviously, you're the one who gave me a heart attack!" She replied, gently taking the book from the redhead.

"Again, I'm sorry about scaring you! Zeth is outside playing with Spectre and I've got the guards watching the two to make sure they don't take off!" Kyle replied, looking at her with probably one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen.

"Uhm...hey, I uh-I was wondering if you could show me my room? I've got a few things I want to talk to you about some stuff..." Rosaline said softly, looking into the other's eyes.

"Oh yeah! Of course! Come with me!" He exclaimed, grabbing hold of her free hand and leading her off.

Kyle took Rosaline down one hallway and then another and up some stairs and finally, down one last hallway.

When he stopped dragging her behind him, they stood outside a large white door.

"So this'll be your room!" Kyle exclaimed, reaching out and twisting the knob, opening the door and dragging Rosaline in.

It was gorgeous.

"It's amazing!" Rosaline exclaimed cheerily, looking around the room with a big smile.

The walls were painted a lilac colored. On one side of the room the high, white wooden beframe with the soft, lilac colored blankets and pillows sat, waiting for her small body to lay on.

Beside the bed was a small white nightstand, a vase full of Mardes and white Roses were mixed together, matching the theme of the room. On the hard marble floors near her bed was a circular lilac rug.

By the foot of her bed, a white desk sat with another vase of flowers, a few candles and some jars of ink and Quills.

To accompany, the desk was a simple white chair, a place Rosaline could sit and collect her thoughts and write down new information.

On the other side of the room stood a tall white dresser Rosaline assumed was full of clothes.

"Great isn't it?" Kyle asked, watching her soak in her new room.

"It's wonderful...I cannot thank the count enough for this room." Rosaline replied, gently setting the notebook down on the table. "Oh but, please, come in and close the door...I need to talk to you now about the murder..."

Kyle took a breath and closed the door behind him, approaching the desk and grabbing a jar of ink and a Quill, bringing it to Rosaline "Don't spill on the bed." He said, placing the jar on the nightstand before returning to the desk, grabbing the chair and dragging it across the hard floor to stop on the rug before sitting down, reaching behind him and untying the bandana that held his curls to his head and releasing them all.

"Right okay, so, I'm not going to say that I don't trust the count...I do but...from an outsiders perspective I want to hear your side..." She explained, unscrewing the cap on the jar.

"Alright...Whatcha wanna know?" Kyle asked, pulling up and crossing his legs.

Rosaline took a deep breath before asking "If you can, speak for Michael in this circumstance okay? Seeing as he is your brother I'm sure he would tell you if there was any bad blood between him, The Countess or Stan okay?"

Kyle nodded "Okay!"

"Right okay so, did you notice any tension between Michael and Lady Wendy?" She asked, biting down on her lip.

Kyle shook his head no, his fingers fumbling with his bandana "No not at all. They were really close as friends...Michael was a hard worker and he wanted to figure out what happened to Lady Cecile...he was _determined _to figure out what had happened and how she had passed away..." Kyle sighed "Michael blamed himself for Cecile's death...he was the one who delivered Cecile and he thinks it's his fault she passed...if you bring it up to him now he still beats himself down for it...although by the time Cecile was here in the world, The head Medical professional, Craig had tried to comfort Michael and explain to him that Cecile had died in Lady Wendy..."

Rosaline nodded, writing the things Kyle had said.

"Did Michael have any tension with Lord Stan?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

Kyle shook his head no "God no, Not at all. Michael and Stan were like best friends...Stan was proud to have Michael working for him...except after Cecile passed, which I can't blame him...I guess he felt resentment to Michael considering my brother was a doctor...but, considering Michael is technically unlicensed..."

Rosaline was writing down what he said but stopped at unlicensed "What do you mean unlicensed?" She asked, getting a shrug in response.

"He's not a licensed doctor...I mean, sure, he had ten years experience working on the battlefield as a medic but he never was officially licensed..." Kyle responded, looking at Rosaline with a somewhat, sad expression.

"...Don't you have to be licensed to be employed by the palace?" She asked curiously, the gears running faster and faster.

"Well yeah...I think so..." Kyle replied, running his fingers over the bandana now.

"...Then how did Michael get employed by the palace without a license?" Rosaline asked, her eyes meeting Kyles.

"We've gotta find my brother..." Kyle said, reaching behind and tying up the bandana once more.

"...I saw him...just last night...he was hiding in the shop from the palace guards...he then asked me to show him my second sight, which I did and then he got angry at the vision and stormed out, claiming he needed to talk to someone named Damien..." Rosaline explained, looking at Kyles' face.

He looked disgusted.

"I've never heard of any Damien before...did he tell you where he was going?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..yes and no...my Vision showed that he was going to the Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon...so I'm going to assume he's around that general area..." Rosaline said, standing up, putting the lid on the ink, screwing it on tightly and standing up "Do you have a small satchel? I was an idiot and forgot mine..."

Kyle nodded, climbing off the chair and standing up, approaching the dresser and opening it, pulling out a dark blue bag, approaching the bed and setting it down.

Rosaline quickly packed up the Quill, the notebook and the ink, before snatching it shut and flinging it over her shoulder "I'm going to go by the dragon and see if I can find him hanging around there..."

"I'm coming with you!" Kyle exclaimed, looking at Rosaline, catching sight of her frown.

"No...I don't want to upset Stan and...God knows what Michael would do if he saw you..." Rosaline replied softly, biting down on her lip.

Kyle frowned "But...he's my brother..." He sighed "Your right tho...you can go just...if you stay out too late I'm required to have the guards sent to look for you..."

Rosaline sighed, extremely frustrated with that idea. "Alright...I won't be long..."

With that out of the way, Rosaline gathered her things before another thought occurred to her.

"Will you watch out for Zeth while I'm away?"

Kyle nodded his head with a grin "Sure thing! No problem!" He said, pulling his pants up slightly.

"Thank you, Kyle! I owe you a million favors!"

Kyle nodded "Now off with you! You've got people to meet!" He exclaimed, shooing her out of the room.

Rosaline laughed softly as she walked out of the room, hurrying down the stairs and beginning back down the halls, her steps were quick and she was slightly out of breath. What if Michael wasn't there? What if she had traveled all the way there and then he wasn't there?

These questions lingered on her mind as she approached the palace's door and a guard standing there who opened the door for her "Thank you!" She exclaimed cheerily, hurrying down the stairs once more.

As Rosaline hurried past the fountain she approached the gates and the two guards keeping them.

As they heard her boots on the pavement approaching, Matt opened the gate for her "Heading out?" He asked, Rosaline, catching a glimpse at his face.

Rose nodded, offering him a gentle smile"Yes sir, I just-" She had to think of a lie and fast "I forgot something at the shop so I'm gonna run on home and take care of it!" She exclaimed cheerily, walking out of the gates.

"Oh, then lets us escort you!" Trey spoke up "Or get someone who can escort you back."

Rosaline felt a ping of panic come over her "No! I-I mean no...really...it's okay. I can handle myself. Promise. It'll only be a little bit...I'll probably end up talking to a few friends while there...maybe even clean out our icebox ya know? Get rid of all those spoiled drinks ya know?!" She exclaimed nervously, picking up her pace "See ya!"

Rosaline hurried down the tall white steps, back into that bare space.

It was the edge of the Ziasaterra district. It wasn't a big space by any means but it was like The Equator of Saulet Punau.

The Palace was on one side and the Ziastaerra district was on the other.

Rosaline had to think, getting to the Dragon wouldn't necessarily be easy, simply because it wasn't in the Ziasterra district. It was in the neighboring one.

The Piofurgit district. A place Rosaline had sworn Master Token she would never go. For the past ten years, it had been reduced to...nothing..well, that's what Token had told her.

Her brain was working as hard as it could, as fast as it could. She was terrified.

Then it hit her. If she went back behind the bakery it was only a short walk into the middle of the Piofurgit district and it would easily lead her to the Dragon.

Rosaline turned and left that small bare space, hurrying into the Ziasttaerra district as fast as she possibly could.

Passing by the many buildings, she was dead set on this path to the Dragon.

Finally, the Bakery came into her view but a slight sense of panic as she saw Pip locking up.

Silent Prayers that he wouldn't see her and she could simply escape back behind his bakery and be on her way but unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Oh, Rosaline! How lovely to see you out here! Did you have a good day?" He asked, pocketing his keys before reaching around and letting his shoulder-length blonde hair down.

"Hmm? Oh, uhm- yeah! Aren't you closing up early?" She asked, looking up at the slightly pink sky.

Pip thought "Well...yes, but, It's because I've got Butters coming over to do a new painting for me. He's quite the sweetheart isn't he?"

Rosaline nodded "Ah, makes sense, well, I won't keep you!"

"Oh! Let me escort you home Rosaline!" Pip offered, offering her his hand.

Rosaline felt like a panic cinderblock had just been dropped on her head. Why did she keep having to come up with excuses?!

"No! I-I mean no thank you, I've got to uhm...Run by Scott's place which is that way!" She said, motioning in the opposite direction.

Which, was true. Scott did live in Turroc Square.

Pip frowned, his hand dropping "Ah! I see! Well, tell Scott I said Hello! See ya, Rosaline!" Pip said and began walking away.

That was a close one. A very close one at that. Rosaline watched him leave, waiting till he was far enough away that he wouldn't hear or see her if he looked back.

Once Rosaline felt safe, She made her way in between the bakery and the neighboring building, Rosaline vaguely remembered was a shoemakers establishment.

The small space between the two buildings was intimidating and knowing what was on the other side gave her a pit in her stomach. Who knew what was on the other side of this pathway?

Rosaline was about to find out.

As she reached the end of the pathway, it was like she was in an inverted Ziastaerra district.

Instead of white and purple buildings and an array of fabrics covering the main path and carts everywhere with different goods, the buildings were shades of black and brown, instead of a cobblestone path like the Ziastaerra district had, this one was made up of dirt.

Rosaline exhaled deeply and the pit of fear grew as she walked into the Piofurgit district, she was immediately in search of that sign. The one that read Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon.

Her eyes scanned frantically in search of the building.

Des Barres d'acier.

Le faux monde.

Laiterie Crows lunatique.

Fermentaire Écaille de Dragon.

Her eyes stopped on the sign.

There it was. A little brown building tucked between the Faux monde and a larger building with a sign that read le Toit Arctique.

The windows to the Dragon were covered with what Rosaline presumed to be curtains but from outside she could hear music and laughter and many voices.

Gently, she reached out and pushed open the large wooden door, hopeful her presence wouldn't be noticed.

It wasn't.

Inside the Dragon was the exact opposite of what Rosaline imagined. There were musicians playing on one side of the wall. filling the Dragon with the sounds of tambourines and lutes, string instruments and Gitterns, all playing in perfect harmony with one another.

Along the back wall of the Dragon was a long bar and behind that stood a tall, blue-eyed, blonde haired man. He wore a white shirt and an orange vest with brown fur lining the top over it. She wasn't able to tell what kind of pants of shoes he was wearing.

Behind this blonde man were multiple shelves, some with glasses and others with bottles of drinks.

Scattered throughout one side of the Dragon were tables full of people, around one sat four people, seeming invested in their game of cards and around another sat a larger group of friends while the other side of the room, the ones closer to the band remained clear and open for what Rosaline assumed was dancing but hey, it could have been sword fights.

Quickly, her eyes traced the room, searching for him. He was incredibly tall, he shouldn't be this hard to find but then she heard it.

His Laughter. Her eyes shot over to the larger table, where more people sat comfortably.

Despite having his back to her, Rosaline recognized him. He was blocking the person sitting across from him with his tall body and thick black curls.

Rosaline took a deep breath, needing to work up the courage to go over there and talk to him.

After a moment of a silent pep talk, she approached the table, not sure what to say at first.

"Uh...can we help you?" The one sitting across from him asked, her icy blue eyes locking with Rosaline.

She had long black raven hair, a cigarette perched in her left fingerless-gloved hand. She seemed to be wearing all black, Rosaline wasn't fully able to tell mostly because she was sitting down.

Before Rosaline had a chance to answer, Michael turned his attention to her and stood up almost immediately and towered over her "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, grabbing a hold of her hand and dragging her back across the Dragon and out the door.

"I told you to stay away from her Rosaline." He snapped, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I know you did but-" Rosaline tried to explain but he cut her off again "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, but I-"

"You are so reckless I can't believe it, wh-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Rosaline insisted, cutting him off this time.

Michaels' mouth hung open for a moment before he shut it, looking down at her.

"Thank you..now, I came here to talk to you...about some relatively serious stuff...stuff that could determine if you live another month or not." She insisted, looking up at him and into those deep brown eyes.

Sure, she couldn't see perfectly but the burning torch outside the door was enough to illuminate his face somewhat.

"...What do you mean?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest, staring down at her.

Rosaline sighed, now he really was playing stupid with her.

"I mean with your involvement in the murder..." She responded, "Please Michael..." Rosaline pleaded, softly.

Michael stared at her for a moment longer before sighing heavily.

"Come on...I'll buy you a drink..." He said, grabbing hold of her hand and guiding her inside the Dragon once more.

The elaborate music filling her ears once more.

Michael walked her over to a small table settled in the corner. It was brown and in the shape of a circle with two wooden chairs beside it.

Rosaline assumed most chairs had been snatched by his friends' table.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking down at her, seeming slightly irritated that he had to talk to her.

"...What's the lightest thing he has?" She asked softly, biting down on her lip.

Michael looked over his shoulder at the bar and then back at Rosaline "Pure Petal or Angel Bubble." He replied, looking down at her.

Rosaline thought for a moment, she had never tried either drink but those were her only options "Pure Petal I suppose..."

Michael glanced down at her with a nod "I'll be back...stay here and do not talk to anyone...got it?"

Rose nodded her head frantically, watching as Michael turned to the bar, approaching the blonde and speaking to the tender.

Rosaline took a deep breath, looking around the tavern with slight panic, especially considering the table Michael had once been sitting at was watching her intensely.

Rosaline shifted nervously in her seat, watching Michael and silently wishing he would hurry up.

It seemed like forever before Michael turned around, one cup in each hand as he approached the table, setting down the cup in front of her. "Just know, if you get up and walk away from your drink it's not yours anymore...I know a lot of people in this place but not all of them...some could be sketchy..."

Rosaline nodded "What do you have?" She asked softly, cocking her head slightly.

Michael took a sip from his drink before responding to her "Blood Hell."

Rosaline raised an eyebrow "Blood Hell, sounds intense..." She said, gently sipping on the pure petal.

The liquid was cold and tasted somewhat of pineapple.

"Would you like a sip?" He asked with a small grin, holding out the cup for her.

Rosaline thought for a moment before nodding, gently taking the cup and sipping the red liquid from it.

It tasted strongly of cinnamon with a hint of apple. Her face scrunched in disgust as it truly sunk in.

Michael chuckled at her reaction as Rosaline forced herself to swallow it.

"Ah. Ah no. No, no no no." Rosaline replied, taking a sip of the rose petal in an attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.

Michael gently took back his drink "Not a fan of Cinnamon huh?"

Rosaline shook her head no "No, not really."

Michael gave a small nod "I see, so what did you want to talk to me about?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rosaline sighed softly "W-well okay, so...I have to tell you something..." She said quietly, looking at him nervously before continuing "So...lasgt night before we met I- I was asked by Lord Stan to-" Rose stopped "To help him with Lady Wendy's murder..."

Michaels facial expression changed from concerned to pissed "So you want me executed huh? "He asked, sipping his drink.

Rosaline was about to continue before stopping "Wait- What? No! No, Michael...I talked to Kyle and he told me some pretty damming evidence to prove your innocence." She responded, picking up the cup once more, taking another sip of the pineapple flavored drink.

"Oh? Like what?" He asked with a huff of frustration, setting the cup down and folding his arms.

Rosaline raised an eyebrow "You were never a licensed Doctor. To be employed by the palace you'd have to be licensed..."

Michael raised an eyebrow "How do you know that and what does that have to do with anything?"

Rosaline sighed "Your brother. Did you forget Silly, I talked to him!"

Michael scoffed "Still, what does it have to do with anything?"

Rosaline frowned, setting her cup down once more "I-" She stopped, needing a moment to think "I don't know- Look, from what I know, you have to be licensed to be employed by the palace and if you weren't officially licensed how did you get employed by the palace?"

Michael sighed "Relevance to my part in the murder?"

Now it was like he was intentionally trying to irritate her. "Michael. Both Lord Stan and Kyle confirmed you were friends with Lady Wendy and Lord Stan. You liked them both...in a friendly way." She huffed "no one just up and murders their friend for the hell of it, not someone like you anyway. So there's a piece of this story I'm missing." She explained before stopping "Michael. I am willing to fight for you and prove your innocence if you just tell me..."

Michael held his cup in his hand before taking a big gulp of his drink before he spoke: "How do I know you won't turn me in huh?"

Rosaline swallowed hard before speaking "Because Michael...if you are innocent like I think you are...you deserve to live freely..." She said quietly looking at Michael "So tell me, did you kill Lady Wendy?"

Michael stared at her for a moment before his gaze drifted to the other side of the room and then back to Rosaline. His words were cold and sharp.

"No."

Rosaline felt a shiver down her spine before a small smile crept to her face "I knew you weren't a criminal..." She said softly, reaching into her bag, pulling out the notebook, Quill and ink once more.

Michael watched and the minute he saw the ink, he stretched his hand out, grabbing hold of it and untwisting the lid off the jar.

"Hey What're yo-" Rosaline stopped as she saw what "Oh I see..." She said with a small smirk "Alright...Now, I have to ask...were you there?"

Michael sighed "Where? The scene of her murder? Yeah. I was. I was trying to save her life..." He said, keeping his voice low "I didn't see her slashed throat at first, I was so focused on trying to take care of her stomach wounds and because I had to figure out if any internal organs had been damaged, I ended up covered in her blood..."

Rosaline nodded, dipping the Quill into the black ink before writing down the response.

The raven took another sip of his drink, readjusting his position in his seat.

Rosaline stopped, looking up at him "Did...Did someone catch you with the weapon?"

Michael sighed "Fortunately not...however they put the blood on my clothing and the fact that the knife used to stab her was one of my surgical knives? They assumed I had done it, I was arrested and left to rot for a couple of months...that was until the day before my trial...I was allowed to bathe, took that opportunity, had a little friend of mine cause a mass distraction before I was free...been on the run ever since."

Rosaline nodded, writing everything down as quickly as she could.

"Stan Earlier mentioned you confessing to the crime...is this true?" She asked curiously, getting a nod "I had no choice...Even if I had said I hadn't done it, my knife was there, I was covered in blood and I was the only one in the room at the time so..it just-" Michael sighed, shaking his head "I am far too sober for this..."

Rosaline couldn't help the quiet giggle at the last comment "Really now?"

Michael scoffed "Yeah. Way too sober. I wish I could just be shit face wasted all the time..."

Rosaline sighed, gently setting down the Quill and reaching her hand out across the table, gently taking his much larger one in her tiny one.

"Michael. I will do everything in my power to prove you are innocent...I swear. I, Rosaline Elaine Lefe is with you...I need you, however, to tell me...who really committed the murder..."

Michael had tensed up when Rosaline had first grabbed his hand before relaxing into her touch before once more tensing up as she asked the question.

"I...I can't tell you, Rosaline..."

Rosaline frowned "Why not?"

"You don't deserve to be thrown into that mess and if I tell you, it inserts you and what happened is between me and him okay?" Michael said, his expression soft, it seemed he was silently praying she wouldn't push it tonight.

Rosaline sighed in disappointment "I see...alright then, I won't push it...although if you told me what had happened that night in detail...I could really help pr- ...Michael...can I see your wrist?"

Michael raised an eyebrow "Wha- Rosaline. I told you. I can't tel-"

Rosaline cut him off "It's not telling me if I see it for myself..."

Michael scowled "...Touche." He responded, holding out his left wrist to her, sniffling as he rolled his shoulders slightly in a feeble attempt to calm himself.

Rosaline gently placed her fingers on his wrist, murmuring the same few words to herself and closing her eyes.

It took only a moment before she was there in the soft pink room, the large canopy bed covered in red blood.

That same hooded figure was back and furiously planting the weapon on the bed before dashing out of the room.

It was a few moments of nothing except her and the deceased countess before Michael came in the room, spewing things relating to who knows what before he noticed her body.

Michael rushed over to her body and frantically began attempting to figure out what happened and then the door was opened, Craig seemed like he was about to enter but stopped himself, turning and running off.

Dammit! The Vision was useless.

Rosaline opened her eyes, letting go of Michaels' wrist with a sigh, sitting back in her seat, her nose bleeding heavily.

"Jesus woman, start carrying something around to clean that up with..." He muttered, digging through his coat pocket before pulling out a purple piece of cloth and handing it to her.

Rosaline began to dry up the blood "That gave me a bit more insight into the situation...Thank you for allowing me to do that Michael..."

Michael sighed "Yeah...you're welcome." He replied, taking yet another sip of his drink.

It was obvious Michael still didn't trust her. He must still be convinced she'd go and turn him in.

Rosaline sighed quietly, her fingers trailing down her right wrist, beginning to tug off one of her cord bracelets.

One she had made, not one Token had given to her.

"Michael..."

"What?" He asked, looking down at the much smaller woman sitting in front of him.

Rosaline inhaled, but before she could speak, the door flung open and people were jumping out of their seats.

"They come!"

Before Rosaline could catch a glimpse of who it was, her things were being tossed back in her bag and she was scooped up Bridal style and being carried out of the Dragon.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked, looking up at Michael, seeming completely terrified.

"I'll tell you later." He huffed, picking up his pace slightly into a light jog "Just hold on..."

Rosaline's heart was racing, what could possibly be happening?

Michael turned a corner, ducking into an alleyway and gently setting her down.

Rosaline looked up at him and how heavily he was panting.

"A-Are you-"

"Yeah...I'm fine." He panted out, leaning against the wall.

Rosaline took a deep breath to calm herself " Stand upright and breathe through your nose...it'll help..." She explained quietly, beginning to tug off her bracelet once more.

Michael took a deep breath, seeming to finally catch his breath.

"What happened?" She asked, holding her bracelet tightly. "Where are we?"

Michael exhaled "The mole...he's our spy..." He explained, seeing as Rosaline was still confused.

"The mole...he lurks around this area keeping an eye out for the guards and when he sees them he lets us hanging out in the dragon know that the guards are coming..."

Rosaline raised an eyebrow "Us?"

Michael scoffed "What, you think I'm the only criminal in town? You think I'm the only man wanted by the palace?"

"W-Well no...but..." She sighed softly "All those people were wrongfully accused?"

Michael shook his head "No. Not at all, some of them just- some of them were punished wrongfully...like, Pete for example...he was arrested for fighting and was told he'd rot in the dungeon for it...but, had the guards seen what happened they'd know Pete was protecting those mice..."

"And Henrietta, she was arrested for Prostitution...but...she needed the money to take care of her elderly parents...The palace just sucks for not seeming to care about us..." He sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Didn't she consider getting a job?"

Michael scowled "She had, two for that matter...it wasn't bringing in enough money fast enough and Prostitution brings in money faster than you'd think."

Rosaline sighed, looking down for a moment before looking up at Michael "Were they given a trial?"

Michael nodded his head, messy curls falling in his face "Yeah...the Palace just...they get off on locking people up...and now you-" He sighed, shaking his head, sinking down to the ground, his back against the wall.

Rosaline frowned, sitting down beside him "Me what?" She asked softly, still holding the bracelet.

"You- you come back into your damn shop and you just have that stupid smile and that stupid face and that stupid lack of ability to open a jar of ink and you-" He sighed, looking down at his long thin legs.

Only for a moment was Rosaline offended, that was until she realized what he was doing.

Gently, Rosaline set the bracelet in her lap, stretching out her hand and taking hold of Michaels' arm, bringing it over into her lap.

Quickly, he looked up, "What-re you?"

Michael watched as Rosaline gently pushed up his coat sleeve to expose his wrist. That's when she came to the discovery that she'd have to take off the fingerless glove on his hand to get the bracelet on.

Gently, she trailed her small fingers up and tugged off the glove before Michael could stop her.

He jerked his hand away from her the second it was exposed "The hell?!" He snapped, looking at her, startling Rosaline.

"Wha-" Rosaline protested, sitting back slightly.

Michael snatched the glove from Rosaline and slipped it back on his hand.

"Michael I-" Rosaline tried to form words but she couldn't "I'm sorry...I should have asked..."

"Yeah. You should have." He huffed, looking away from her.

Rose frowned, a sadness overcoming her "Michael...can-can I see your arm...a-and do you think maybe you could take off your glove?"

Michael turned his head to look at her, without taking his eyes off her, he reached down, tugging the glove off his hand and setting it back in her lap.

"Thank you..." She said softly, gently taking his hand and beginning to slide the cord bracelet over his hand, wiggling it and pulling it over, unphased by the mark on his hand.

The branding.

She had seen it before. It was what the palace used to mark their criminals and she had heard that the process of being branded was rather painful. The way the black circle was etched deep into his skin with the straight arrow pointing up towards his body.

Rosaline knew that the black ink on the top of his hand was the reason he jerked his hand away from her before so she knew it was better to not comment on it.

Once she had it on his wrist, she took his hand in both of hers.

"I am with you, Michael. Completely...one hundred percent. I am going to do everything to prove your innocent okay? Let that bracelet be my signature on the contract okay? My way of putting my promise in concrete...alright?" Rosaline said softly, looking at him.

Michaels eyes locked with hers, he could hear the silent plea coming from her. A silent plea to let her in.

"A-and I-"

There was a moment of silence as Michael stared deep into Rosaline's hopeful eyes.

Both Rosaline and Michael felt this force. It was like a magnet pulling them both towards each other. Rosaline still held onto his hands, but her grip had loosened and Michael was able to slip his hand out of her grip, slowly, carefully and lovingly his hand trailed to her soft cheek, her skin cupped gently in his hand.

Their lips were mere inches away but the sound of boots startled them both away. Their eyes shot open as the two sat back.

Rosaline looked out of the Alley, her heart sinking slightly as she remembered what Kyle had said.

"Michael...you need to go...please...I- Those are palace guards...they're probably looking for me and if they catch you..."

Michael nodded his head "Alright. I hope to see you soon..."

Rosaline nodded her head, gently giving him a small nuzzle "You will. I'll see you tomorrow...I'm sure of it."

Michael gave her a soft smile, watching as Rosaline stood up, walking out of the alley "Hey...Matt, Trey!" She exclaimed with a small grin, catching the guards attention.

The two turned to face her "Rosaline...where have you been?"

Rosaline laughed nervously "I went by the shop and then decided to take a little walk that's all."

Matt sighed "Do you know how dangerous it is around here?" He asked, beginning to approach her, which sent panic through her.

Oh no, Michael was crouched down in the alley, preparing to run but if Matt saw him- god knows what would happen...

Rosaline then started walking toward both Matt and Trey, bringing Matt to a halt.

"We were told to get you by Kyle as he and the Count were worried about you," Trey explained, standing on the other side of her.

Rosaline grinned, trying to act as natural as possible. "aww! That's so sweet of them! I'll have to tell them both thank you!"

Both Matt and Trey started walking, Rosaline in between them. Panic.

She was silently praying Michael would make it, nervously, Rosaline swallowed down her fear and continued walking beside Matt and Trey, not saying a word. Her mind was too focused on the fact she and Michael had almost kissed.

That he was now wearing one of her bracelets.

"Is Zeth alright?" She asked, looking up at Matt who simply nodded his head.

"Yes...Zeth is the dog correct?"

Rosaline nodded "Medium sized, white, will do tricks for praise? That's him." She replied nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Then yes. Kyle gave him a bath and got a collar on him. He's marked by the palace now so if for some reason he took off, we'd be able to find him...he's a well-behaved dog though, who trained him?"

"My Master...Master Token did...He got Zeth when I was...eleven or twelve maybe and spent lots of time training him...mostly to protect me..." Rosaline explained, sighing softly, looking down "Although it was like...Master Token always jumped up to protect me before Zeth could..."

"He really cares about you doesn't he?" He asked, as the warm palace lights came into view and began to illuminate their faces.

Rosaline nodded her head "Very much..."

Nothing else was said as the three walked up to the steps to the palace, a slight sadness sinking in as she thought about Michael and how she had been so close to kissing him.

Upon reaching the gate, Matt pulled it open enough to let Rosaline in, before closing it behind her.

"Thank you both for escorting me back! I appreciate it very much! Let's do it again tomorrow!" Rosaline exclaimed, not giving the two of them a chance to respond as she began to head up to the entrance of the palace.

As she got closer, the curly redhead approached her "I'm really sorry but I got sooo worried something had happened to ya! Especially because of that side of town...you understand right?"

Rosaline scoffed, gently shoving Kyle "You ruined my first kiss ya know that right?" She asked, continuing to the palace doors.

Kyle looked at her, confused for a moment before he gagged "Ew! Gross!" He exclaimed before lowering his voice "Please tell me you did not try kissing my brother, please." Kyle pleaded, pulling open one of the palace door

Rosaline shrugged "I didn't try to kiss your brother...he tried to kiss me...and I liked it." She replied, walking into the palace, the door closing behind her and Kyle.

"Ew!" He exclaimed, hitting her arm slightly, following behind her as Rosaline started down the hall, intending to go to her room.

Rosaline stifled the laughter as she started up the stairs "Got a minute? I got some news to share with you..."

Kyle nodded "Yeah, but only for a little bit, Dinner is soon and I gotta set the table soon."

Rosaline nodded, stopping at the top of the stairs "Uhm...Which way again?"

The redhead grinned, leading her down a straight hallway, not saying anything as he flung open the white bedroom door.

As Rosaline walked in, she saw a white fluff ball sitting on a lilac pillow on the floor by the foot of her bed.

A smile decorated her face "Zethy! Oh my goodness! You look so handsome!" She exclaimed, kneeling down as the dog came trotting over into her arms, yipping happily.

Kyle shut the door behind himself, walking around Rosaline and Zeth to the desk, sitting down in the chair.

"So, fill me in!" He exclaimed, propping his chin in the palm of his hand.

Rosaline stood up, gently tugging the bag from around her neck and setting it on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out the notebook before climbing up on the bed, looking down at Kyle, preparing herself to tell him everything that had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosaline opened up the book, sighing heavily "Okay, so uhm, He told me more about the murder and I figured out the man who reported him...it was Craig..." She said with a soft sigh, looking at the Redhead who shrugged.

"I'm not surprised. Craig was never a big fan of my brother..."

Rosaline scoffed "Craig isn't a fan of anyone it looks like..."

Kyle rolled his eyes "Except his boyfriend, Tweek..."

Rose shook her head "Someone, romantically interested in that-monster? I don't believe it!"

Kyle shook his head "So, did anything else happen?"

"Uh...he confirmed he didn't kill her if that'll help..." She replied, shrugging her shoulders "I got to see his branding..."

Kyle shivered "That was painful..."

Rosaline raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Kyle exhaled deeply "C-Can you?" He asked, "I-I get anxious talking about it..."

Rosaline thought before realized he was referring to her second sight "Yeah, of course, do you have something for my nose though?" She asked, looking around the room.

"What do you need? A handkerchief or?" Kyle asked, looking up at her, tugging his from his pocket as he looked up at her.

"When I use my second sight, my nose tends to bleed...it's one of the cons to having second sight." She explained, scooting closer to him "Okay, hold out your left wrist...I can't use my sight if you are tense and keep it locked up." She explained, watching as Kyle stretched out his right wrist.

"Other left," Rosaline replied, the handkerchief rested in her lap, a small smile on her lap as Kyle switched wrists.

"Okay...I need you to relax...please?" Rose added, gently wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

Her words were quickly strung together, he wasn't able to understand them but he heard her speaking.

It must've been some kind of spell or something, whatever it was, it sent a shiver down his spine. From her voice or from the sight working he wasn't sure.

Rosaline frowned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Kyle, you're still too tense...I can't see anything..." She said softly, looking at Kyle sadly.

Kyle took another deep breath, his shaky hands and chattering teeth worried Rosaline "A-Are you, cold love?" She asked, gently letting go of his wrist, looking around her bed, grabbing hold of a purple blanket and gently tossing it over him.

"N-No...I just-" Kyle took a deep breath in a weak attempt to calm down "Again, The branding was a very hard day for me...I had to stand there and watch them torture my brother for hours on end..." Kyle explained, his lip quivering slightly as he sat back.

Rosaline cringed slightly "I understand...but if I am to see the vision...I need you to take a deep breath, trust me and relax okay?"

Kyle nodded, his eyes falling shut at the feeling of Rosaline's hand on his wrist once more.

He missed her words once more, and he felt a pit in his stomach as the room fell silent.

This time, Rosaline had gotten through.

She stood in, a room she had never seen before, was this in the palace?

The walls were made of strong, dark bricks and lining the walls were lanterns illuminating the room. On one side of the room, a large red chair sat, it looked lined with cushions and besides that sat four smaller chairs, red yes but smaller.

In the middle of the room, something like a table was laid out with multiple strings of leather hanging from them.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, the chairs had been occupied, the room was full of people and sounds.

Sitting in the large red chair was Stan, a wine glass in his hand as he watched, an evil smirk on his face, a sense of

"That's what you get." reflecting off him like a mirror reflection.

Beside him sat the court.

First Gregory. He didn't fully express it but it was obvious by his posture and body position that he was uncomfortable and the way he gripped Charlotte's hand.

Her eyes danced over to Charlotte next, she had to bite down on her index finger to keep herself quiet, it was obvious she didn't like this. It was like she felt all the pain Michael felt.

Her gaze moved over to Nichole who sat in her seat, expressionless, empty even. She didn't like it either but she knew why he was doing it. She knew it _had _to be done.

Rosaline wanted out but at the same time, knew she had to stay to understand as Kyle would not tell her the story himself.

Her gaze moved to Heidi, who sat with a glass of wine in hand. It looked full though as if she was too disgusted to drink it.

Heidi's head remained down, her gaze on the floor.

That's when Rosaline noticed it. On the other side of Stan stood Kyle. His teeth were sunk deep into his bottom lip and his eyes were brimming with tears.

His hands resting in front of him and his fingers dug into the skin on the top of his hand, a feeble attempt to emulate the pain his brother was going through.

As Rosaline turned around, she saw it.

Gathered around that table were multiple guards, none seeming to look like Matt or Trey, fortunately. By the table stood Craig, swirling the red wine in his glass, a slight smirk on his face as he watched.

Bound to the table, with his arm held down and out was Michael.

Her heart sped up as she looked at how helpless he looked, she desperately wanted to help him but she couldn't.

She had to stand there and watch as The needle was stabbed over and over and over into the sensitive skin on the top of his hand.

She vaguely remembered seeing the branding in person and that circle itself was huge.

As Rosaline was able to move in the Vision, she approached the table and the man torturing Michael. She looked down at his hand and the blood oozing from it. The Vision showed that the circle was only half full.

Rosaline wasn't branded nor did she know exactly how branding worked but judging by the size, the pain Michael was in and the atmosphere of the room, she assumed they had been going at this for a couple of hours now and he wasn't even half done with the branding.

The vision went black for a moment before returning.

This was where Rosaline wasn't sure if she could keep going.

She turned to face the Count's side of the room. Nichole had left and so had Charlotte. Heidi had stayed but she looked...dead inside, traumatized even.

Her attention darted to Kyle who looked destroyed. Absolutely was broken in pieces.

She noticed his eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were stained from tears running but not being wiped away.

The sounds that accompanied the Vision were probably the most gut-wrenching part.

"Hold still!" He growled, seeming to slam Michaels hand back against the table in an attempt to get him to hold still.

"Oh no, No please keep squirming Michael, keep jerking your hand away...it makes the show go on longer!" Stan exclaimed over the helpless cries of Michael.

Craig cackled in response to Stan.

He was getting off on it.

Turning around, Rosaline caught sight of Kyle who was trembling, on the verge of doubling over on the floor in a ball of heartbreak and anxiety.

Rosaline turned back to Michael, gently kneeling down in front of his face.

She knew better. She knew better than to interact with Memories. She knew what it could do to her. She knew it could give her migraines and vomiting and cause the other person to become deeply confused and even cloud the memory.

But, the Migraines and vomiting would be worth it to get this memory out of Kyles mind.

Her hand gently stretched out, drying the tears that stained his hot face.

"Shhh..." She cooed "It's okay...focus on me okay?" Rosaline whispered, gently cupping his cheek in her hand.

"It's going to be okay...just look at me okay Michael?"

His eyes slowly looked up, but before they could meet, her eyes shot open.

The blood oozed out of her nose as she jerked her hand from Kyles' wrist, scooping up the handkerchief and bringing it to her nose, trying to soak up the blood.

Kyle's eyes opened when Rosaline let go of his wrist "You saw it all didn't you?"

Rosaline nodded her head, words weren't necessary "I-I applaud you...your ability to still respect that man after what he did to Michael is unbelievable..." She said, shifting nervously.

Never before had a Vision hit her and touched her so deeply.

Kyle sighed, sitting back in the chair, slumping down in it.

"K-Kyle...I need to ask you for something..." Rosaline said, sniffling as she continued to soak up the blood.

"Yeah, sure, anything Rosie Posie." He said, sitting up straight in his seat once more.

"I need a bucket or something I can throw up in...I don't know for sure if I'll need it but I- I'd rather be safe than sorry..."

Kyle frowned, cocking his head "Are you sick? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" He asked, leaning forward, concerned for his friend.

Rose shook her head no "No, no, no no that- no. See...I uhm...I broke a Second Sight rule...I-I-" She stopped "I interacted with the Vision...I-I knelt down and touched Michael, attempting to soothe him and when I do interact with Visions there's a chance I could get terrible Migraines and could end up vomiting and unable to eat for a day or so..."

Kyle sat there for a moment before he spoke again "Did you hear him screaming? Begging for Craig to kill him...right then and there on the table? He-"

Rosaline frowned, no, she hadn't. Had she not interacted with the Vision she might have.

"No. I-I mean...I heard him screaming in pain but...I-I no...I didn't know he was screaming for Craig to kill him..."

Kyle nodded his head "Yeah...He begged Craig and Stan to kill him...he was in so much pain all he wanted to do was die...and...both Craig and Stan...had the audacity to sit there and-" Kyle stopped, his hands clenched into fists.

"They laughed. They laughed in my brothers face and told him they were going to...but not then...he was too entertaining to die..."

Rosaline felt a wave of rage hit her.

Deep in the ocean of emotions, this wave was huge and as it knocked her over, pulling her under the water she sat, trying to figure out how to respond.

"That...that's disgusting."

Kyle nodded his head before standing up "Do you think you'll be able to eat dinner tonight with the Count?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rosaline looked down at the lilac blankets decorating her bed before nodding her head "Yeah...I'll just need a whole lot of patience and a big bucket to barf up everything I ate...I just- I know I'm gonna get an outrageous Migraine and throw up...I just know it..." She said, running her fingers through the end of her hair.

Kyle nodded his head "By the time you finish dinner tonight, I will most certainly have a bucket up here for you to use...I gotta go set the table and prepare for dinner, if you maybe wanna take a little rest to help with your migraine, I'll happily come to get you."

Rosaline nodded her head "I'd like that..." She said, reaching down and tugging off her boots, letting them fall to the floor.

"Cool...see you later Rosaline..." He said softly, opening the door and leaving the room, shutting it gently behind him.

Once the door was shut, Rosaline laid back on her bed, her body sinking into the mattress. She honestly didn't think she'd be able to sleep even if she tried. What she had just witnessed was so-

Dark.

Painful.

Evil.

What Stan had done was evil. Pure evil, the way he made a show out of it was even worse.

Rosaline made a mental note to ask Kyle if that was how all Brandings were done. She assumed it wasn't.

Her eyes lightly fluttered shut, she was on the verge of drifting off to sleep but the feeling of paws jumping up on the bed, hopping over her body and snuggling up to her startled her awake, bringing her back to square one in the sleep cycle.

Slowly, sleep began to embrace her, like a big, warm hug.

Almost like what she imagined a hug from Michael would feel like. Being wrapped up in his long, warm arms, his hands resting gently on her back, her head pressed against his chest, able to hear his beating heart. Her body being swallowed in the scent of cinnamon and apple.

It was a good feeling.

As Rosaline sank deeper and deeper into sleep, the dream began.

She was sat somewhere she didn't fully recognize at first, but the faint sound of music gave her a clue that she was somewhere near the Dragon.

The sky was dark but not enough to be spooky as the stars and moon illuminated the sky.

Rosaline turned her head, that's when she saw it.

His slim, pale chest out on display, his coat laying on the ground beside him. Messy curls fell in his face and he wasn't able to stop smiling.

"Rosaline, have you ever sat and looked up at the stars and found the constellations?"

She shook her head no "No, why have you?"

Michael nodded his head, gently wrapping his left arm around her shoulder, prompting her to lean in, her head resting on his shoulder.

His right hand extended up as he began pointing at the stars.

"That one? That's Eptesicus ..." He said softly, holding Rosaline close to him.

"Who is Eptesicus ?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"Oh, simply the second most beautiful woman to ever exist...only second to a woman I have the honor of knowing...her name is Rosaline Lefe...She is the epitome of perfect."

Rosaline blushed, gently leaning in and this time, she was able to kiss him.

The two locked their lips and his hand began to travel up into her hair, gently running through it, trailing down her back and stopping at the small.

Rosaline leaned forward, deepening their kiss and pressing Michael down onto the ground or- whatever they were on, now straddling him.

Rosaline pulled her lips from his, only for a moment. She had to soak him in some more. She just had to. He was perfect.

His gorgeous brown eyes, his thick raven hair, his thick eyebrows, his strong jaw, and his smile. Oh god, his smile could end wars.

Michael flashed her a gentle smile and gently pushed on her back, trying to bring her back down for another passionate kiss, but, as her lips pressed against his, Rosaline was woken from her dream with a gentle shaking coming from Kyle.

"Hey...Rosaline..." He whispered, watching as she rolled over, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hmm?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Dinners in a few minutes...figured you'd want me to wake ya..." Kyle said, before continuing "I brought cha a bucket just in case!" He said with a grin.

Rosaline offered a gentle smile "Thanks, Kyle...I appreciate it." She replied, sitting up in bed, disappointed she didn't get further with Michael in dreamland.

"No problem! I'll feed Zeth for you while you are eating with the count and then you can get changed and head to bed if you like or if you'd rather a bath in between dinner and bed I can arrange that!" He said with a grin.

Rosaline took a breath, how on earth was he so peppy all the time? She could hardly keep her eyes open and all she had done was run around town all day!

"I think going straight to bed after dinner would be best...thank you though and maybe a Bath tomorrow morning would be nice...maybe after breakfast and then I'll get to work on the case..."

Kyle nodded "Noted! Well, come on sleeping beauty! I'll take you down and to the dining room!" He said, climbing off the bed, kneeling down on the floor, picking up her shoes, setting the right on his right side and holding the left in his left hand.

Rosaline sighed, twisting herself so her feet were hanging off the bed, Kyle gently began to wiggle her left foot into her boot, knowing Rosaline still had to be incredibly tired.

Once she had her left boot on, Kyle took her right shoe and began to wiggle her foot into it.

"Kay, all good." He said with a smile, hopping up and offering Rosaline his hand to help her up off the bed.

Rose gently took his hand, climbing off the bed, her achy feet hitting the floor, tiredly following Kyle out of her comfortable room and out into the halls.

Now Rosaline really had to begin preparing for dinner. How she was going to look at Stan and be able to laugh and smile?

She had seen him torture a man she knew was innocent and enjoy it.

That was the worst part. He enjoyed it.

Stan stood there and laughed as Michael screamed in agony.

Rosaline wasn't aware but Kyle had picked up on her expression "I know it's hard to think about...I have nightmares almost every single night about it but you cannot and I mean cannot let him know you know okay? That happened relatively soon after her death and he was still angry..."

"Angry or not it doesn't excuse him from torturing Michael. Michael coulda set the whole damn palace on fire it still wouldn't make torturing him okay." Rosaline snarked in response, walking alongside Kyle and only came skidding to a stop when Kyle stopped.

"Rosaline. I know you are pissed. I am too. But, sometimes we gotta set our feelings aside...think about this, if you go into dinner tonight and raise all kinds of hell, you could be putting Michael at risk...they could trick him into being captured and then he'd endure hours upon hours of torture..." Kyle explained, looking at Rosaline, hopeful his message was getting through to her.

Rosaline scoffed "How? Guys got nothing left..." She huffed.

"That's where you're wrong...he's got you...look, I haven't seen my brother in over a year but I know him...I know him well enough to know that he cares about you and if something happened to you, say the palace using you to torture him? That would break him. So please, set your feelings aside tonight at dinner and think about Michael okay?"

Rosaline sighed as it fully set in. "Alright..."

Kyle grinned "Good. Now come on!" He exclaimed, hurrying off and down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle led Rosaline down the halls, trying not to give her a chance to pout.

Kyle came to stop outside a large wooden door.

"I know you are upset but you cannot show that to him okay? Promise me, Rosaline. Promise me you'll keep it together." Kyle pleaded, a look of desperation covering his face.

Rosaline nodded her head "Yeah...I'll keep it together, don't worry."

Kyle gave her a firm nod, gently pushing open the door and guiding Rosaline into the room.

The Dining hall was the second most beautiful room she'd ever seen before, only second to her bedroom.

A long white table sat in the middle of the room decorated with food from one end to the other.

Surrounding the table sat beautiful blue chairs, a plate sat in front of each.

Kyle grinned, guiding Rosaline over to her seat, pulling out her chair for her.

"T-Thank you..." She said softly, sitting down gently, her eyes looking all around the room.

Her eyes darted over to a painting hanging on the wall.

It was gorgeous.

The shades of blue and brown swirled together to recreate Saulet Punau in all of its glory.

Rosaline readjusted herself in her seat, turning to the door and watching as the line filed in.

Gregory, Charlotte, Nichole, Heidi and then...there they were.

Craig and Stan.

Rosaline swallowed the rage that was about to come up and it was easy to do, simply because of the jumpscare.

" . Gosh! My Lord! You didn't tell us Rosaline was joining us for dinner!" Charlotte exclaimed, scurrying over and plopping down in the seat beside her.

Rosaline laughed nervously, shifting a little as Gregory approached, looking down at the seat beside her "Rosaline, may I sit beside you?"

Rose nodded her head "Of course! Please."

Rosaline watched as they filed in, Heidi across from Charlotte, Craig across from Rosaline and Nichole across from Gregory.

The Count walked behind the three, sitting down at the end of the table, Kyle quickly coming over with a bottle beginning to fill the count and the courts' glasses.

As he did, his eyes danced over to Rosaline, giving her a look. A look to remind her to keep it together.

"Rosaline, what would you like?" Stan asked, dragging Rosaline from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh uhm...do you happen to have any uhm...Pure Petal?" She asked softly, looking up at Kyle hopeful he'd say yes.

Stan chuckled "Not a heavy drinker are ya?" He asked, looking over to Kyle "Bring Rosaline some Pure Petal."

"Yes, my Lord," Kyle responded, looking at Rosaline for a moment before leaving the room.

Rosaline watched him leave, panic overcoming her as he left. Now she was alone with these people.

With Craig and Stan.

Rosaline looked down at the clear plate in front of her before her eyes moved over to Stan.

How on earth could he live with himself?

Her mind was robbed from her thoughts as Stan spoke up.

"Everyone, I believe we should inform Rosaline on what we've decided to do for Wendys birthday."

Charlotte gasped, turning to Rosaline and grabbing hold of her shoulders "Rosie! We're having a masquerade ball!" She exclaimed excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

Before Rosaline could respond Gregory chimed in "Lottie, calm down, you'll shake the life force right out of her at this rate."

Rosaline laughed softly "a masquerade ball hmm? That sounds like so much fun! I've never been to one before..."

Charlotte gasped "You what?! Oh my gosh! I cannot wait to help you get dressed and when you see the mask Lord Stan is having made for you, you will just about die!"

Rosaline's eyes widened "He is having what made for me now-?!"

"Oh yeah! He's having our masks made! It's animal themed! We are gonna do the Valse animale and everything!" She added, turning back to face the table, now bouncing in her seat.

Gregory chuckled before speaking "My Lord if I remember correctly you said that Rosaline would be wearing a white kitten mask correct?"

Stan took a sip of his drink, nodding his head "That is correct. You, Gregory, will be wearing a wolf, Heidi a bear, Nichole an elephant, Craig a leopard and myself, a lion." He replied, setting the glass down.

Rosaline shivered slightly at the thought "Oh..I-I don't know if I'll be able to attend...I'm not sure I've got the money for a dress and shoes and such..."

The room was silent for a moment before everyone around the table broke into laughter, leaving Rosaline feeling awkward.

Stan calmed himself before speaking up "Those expenses are covered by the palace, Rosaline...I wouldn't want you to miss the hanging!"

Rosaline inhaled sharply at the word.

Hanging.

"H-Hanging?" Rosaline asked nervously, swallowing her fear.

Stan nodded "I do have this hope that we will have caught Michael by then and to start off our ball, we can hang him and watch his body dangle and use her birthday to celebrate the execution."

Rosaline felt a pit form in her stomach as she wasn't sure how to respond, fortunately, though, Kyle came just in time with the bottle.

"Sorry about that everyone! We had an incident in the kitchen and I almost walked back in here with Blood Hell!' He said, popping the lid off the bottle and approaching Rosaline, filling her glass with the yellow liquid.

"Okay, so tonight David, Jerome, and Red have prepared French onion soup, made with only the freshest of onions, croutons, and cheese..."

The rest of the dinner menu became background noise as the name of the drink lingered in her mind.

Blood Hell.

The strong cinnamon taste with that pinch of apple immediately reminded her of Michael.

How he sipped it and only the slightest bit dribbled down his chin.

"And for dessert tonight they've prepared cheesecake!" He said with a grin, bowing his head "Please, enjoy."

Rosaline was brought back to reality as Gregory gently tapped her shoulder "Rosaline, would you be a dear and pass the salad over this way?"

Those in the palace didn't have servants making plates for them? Made a little sense, it was a way for them to decide what they wanted and what they didn't.

Her eyes scanned the table before landing on the green bowl full of lettuce leaves in front of her, gently she scooped up the bowl, passing it to Gregory "Here you are." She said softly, giving him a weak and gentle smile.

"Thank you!" He replied, beginning to sprinkle the green leaves onto his plate.

Kyle made his way around the table, stopping sort of beside Rosaline and sort of behind her.

"I saw the look...what're you feeling tonight?" He asked, looking out onto the table, prepared to make her plate for her.

Rosaline thought "Just some soup and bread please...especially if I get you know what..."

Kyle nodded, grabbing one of the small bowls, setting it onto her plate before pouring her some soup "That good?" He asked, looking down at her and getting a small nod "Perfect..."

Kyle grabbed her two pieces of bread before offering her a smile "If you'd rather not drink tonight, I fully understand and can go get you some water if you'd like..."

Rosaline nodded her head "Oh please? Drinking I'm afraid may make it worse..."

"May make what worse?" Craig asked from across the table, cocking his head an eyebrow raised.

"What's being made worse?" Nichole asked nervously, seeming slightly panicked at the idea of something worse.

"Oh, uhm...I-I...my stomach ache!" Rosaline exclaimed "W-When I get anxious I get really bad stomachaches and uhm- drinking isn't the best idea! That's all."

Craig rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"Awww! Sweetie! No need to be nervous! We adore you already!" Charlotte exclaimed, setting her fork down.

Rosaline sighed "It's got nothing to do with you guys, it's just- being in a new environment around new people with no corner is kind of scary to tell you the truth..."

"Corner?" Charlotte asked, sitting back in confusion before Nichole spoke up "A corner, someone she knows and trusts..someone who isn't new to the environment."

Rosaline nodded "That. Exactly that."

Stan chuckled "Do you not know or trust me?" He asked with a small smirk.

Rosaline wanted to say no.

She did. She didn't know who the count really was at this point but instead, she opted to lie.

"Oh, I do know you but it just- if Master Token were here...I'd feel a lot more comfortable." She explained quietly, giving him a gentle smile, breaking off a piece of bread and popping it into her mouth.

Stan sighed "So...anyone have anything they'd like to discuss?" He asked, looking around before his eyes landed on Rosaline "Any breakthroughs in the case?"

Rosaline shook her head no "No, I'm afraid not...unfortunately...only what I discussed with you My Lord..." She replied, taking another bite of bread.

"Ah, didn't know if you had heard anything while out in town today..."

Rosaline practically shot up straight in her seat.

"W-Well..not really, a-all I did was walk down to check on the shop before taking a little walk, moving around helps me think to tell you the honest truth, My Lord." She explained.

"Ah...thought about everything we discussed during our meeting?" He asked, sipping his drink again.

Rosaline nodded "Precisely."

"When Gregory and I went out today into town, we got to watch some awesome Street performers!" Charlotte exclaimed changing the subject in an instant.

Gregory nodded "Ah yes, they were very entertaining and even brought us to the front of the crowd to see better."

Rosaline looked over at Gregory "Did they all happen to be girls? Maybe I dunno, Seven of them?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Charlotte nodded her head "Uh huh! How'd you know?"

Rosaline grinned "If we are being honest here, I used to be a part of that group...until of course, I got busy with the shop and was no longer able to dance with them..."

Gregory grinned "Do you happen to know their names? Wait, that's a silly question, you used to dance with them!"

Rosaline nodded "Let's see here, there's Nora, Ivy, Lexa, Mia, Zoey, Sky and Evie." She replied with a cheery grin.

"They were incredible, do you happen to know which one typically plays the lead male roles?" Charlotte asked "Cause she was incredible! Her ability to dance in a big coat like that blew my mind!"

Rosaline laughed softly, looking down at her hands "That would probably be Evie...she is never afraid to partner anyone."

"When you get the chance to talk to Evie again, please tell her the court adored her performance," Gregory stated before taking a sip of his drink.

Rosaline flashed a smile "I will, definitely."

Stan grinned "Do you think they would perform the night of the Ball? To tell you the honest truth, I myself would like to see them perform..."

Rosaline thought "Maybe, I'm not an official member of the group anymore so I can't speak for them but I think maybe they would, you'd have to ask Evie though."

Stan nodded "Kyle, tomorrow you, Rosaline and I will venture out into the city to see a performance and ask if they'd perform at the ball."

Kyle gave a firm nod "Noted. Rosaline, where exactly do they perform?"

"So you know where that open space down by the water is? Kinda on the other end of the Turroc Square?" She asked softly "Down there. They usually start performing mid-morning and their final show is around sunset." Rosaline explained with a grin.

Stan looked over at Kyle before sipping his drink "We will most certainly be seeing their first performance."

"You've not touched your soup Rosaline...do you not like it?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rosaline turned to Craig, "Hmm? Oh, uh, I haven't tried it...I just-" She stopped for a moment to think "this bread is really good is all." She said, setting the piece down and picking up her spoon, dipping it into her soup before bringing it to her mouth.

"Oh isn't it just fantastic?! Jerome really outdid himself tonight!" Charlotte chirped out, looking over at Rosaline once more.

Rosaline shifted nervously in her seat before settling "Uhm...yeah..." It was hitting her. A migraine.

Stan frowned "Rosaline? Are you alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rosaline sighed, she shot a glance at Kyle and then Stan "Uh, ye-yeah. I'm okay..." She said, beginning to inhale her food, desperate to get out of there.

"Are you sure?" Stan questioned, looking at her relatively concerned.

Concern.

An emotion Rosaline was surprised he had, seeing as he should absolutely none when Michael had tears in his eyes and blood oozing from his hand.

"I-" Rosaline knew she couldn't tell him where the Migraine came from, that could possibly get her in trouble.

"I just- I've got a horrible Migraine and really would like to lay down but I fear getting up from the table would be disrespectful..."

Stan looked at her "My God, Rosaline you should have told me! I understand how irritable and painful Migraines can be, please, go lay down. I will see you tomorrow morning I hope..."

Rosaline nodded, scooting her chair out and standing up "I'm very sorry my Lord, I-I'm devastated that I cannot stay."

"Don't be Rosaline. All is well." Stan turned to Kyle "Kyle, Escort her back to her room."

Kyle nodded "Yes my Lord." Kyle approached Rosaline, offering his arm out to her.

Rosaline accepted and Kyle guided her out of the dining room.

The two walked in silence for a moment but as soon as the stairs came into view, Kyle cleared his throat and spoke up "So, do you really have a migraine or could you no longer stand the sight of Stan and Craig hmm?"

Rosaline scoffed "I have a migraine from their faces...God, did you see him? He had the audacity to act concerned!" She exclaimed before Kyle slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shush. We aren't in your room yet." He said, climbing up the stairs, Rosaline walking beside him.

As the two reached the top of the stairs, Kyle guided her down that one hallway and flung open her bedroom door.

"Okay, now you can rant." He said, dragging her into the bedroom before shutting the door.

Rosaline flopped down on the bed, groaning loudly in frustration "Did you see him?! He had the audacity to act concerned! For me?! He had no damn concern about Michael when he was screaming in agony but no, he acts concerned for me! Ugh!" Rosaline huffed before her mental reminder came back to her mind.

"Oh, by the way, I had a thought."

Kyle sat down at the foot of her bed, looking over at her, nodding his head "Share your thought."

"Okay, it was more a question..." Rosaline replied, sitting up, sighing heavily.

"Ask."

"Does Stan make a show out of every branding?" She asked curiously, her feet curling in and crossing over each other.

Stan shook his head "God no. Not at all...most of the time when a criminal is branded it's him, Craig and the brander, they go down in that room beneath the palace, the criminal is sat down in a chair and has their hand put on the table, the brander does his thing while Craig monitors them and sometimes even holds their hand...but I guess because my brother was supposedly the man who murdered Wendy he decided to seek revenge by turning it into a show and having the straps added to the table."

Rosaline felt that wave of anger hit her yet again. Damn him.

"That's even worse...D-did you get to talk to Michael after the branding?"

Kyle sighed, looking down at the floor "That was the second worst part after they finished branding him, they kinda just dragged him back to the dungeon and tossed him in, no regard for the fact he was shaking, crying, bleeding...none whatsoever..."

Rosaline swallowed the rage once more.

"Dear god, what has Stan not done to your brother?"

Kyle smirked, "...given him a chance?"

Rosaline scoffed "Fair point..."

There was a moment of silence before Kyle sighed and slid off the bed "I'd love to stay and listen to ya vent but I gotta run...gotta go help with dinner...do you have pajamas?" He asked, readjusting his vest.

Rosaline nodded "Yeah...Where's Zeth?"

Before Kyle could answer there was a knock on the door.

Rosaline exchanged a nervous glance with Kyle before responding "C-Come in..."

Gently the door opened and in trotted the white dog.

"Sorry to interrupt! He was just dying to come back in after he finished eating." He explained.

Rosaline felt a sense of anxiety wash over her. She had never met this man before.

He was tall and of a heavier stature. He had brown eyes, dark skin and a beard decorating his lower jaw.

He stood at about six foot two and wore a loose fit white shirt, similar to Kyles only with a red vest on top. He wore black pants and simple black shoes to compliment.

Kyle grinned "Thanks Jerome for feeding Zeth for me! Oh- uh, how rude! Jerome, this is Rosaline, the counts guest! Rosaline, this is Jerome! He's the palaces head chef!"

Rosaline grinned, waving nervously "Hi!" She said shyly.

Jerome grinned "Pleasure to meet you, Rosaline! You've got a sweet dog there, what's his name again?"

"Zeth." She replied, kneeling down to snuggle her pet.

"Zeth. That's a fantastic name for a dog." He said before sniffling "Well, someones gotta keep the kitchen in order, I better run oh but hey- Rosaline, what do you drink in the mornin'?" He asked, turning his attention to Rosaline.

"Hmm? Oh, I drink Tea, Lemon, honey and a little sugar is just absolutely the perfect thing to start your day with!"

Jerome nodded his head "Noted! I'll have some Lemon honey tea prepared for you tomorrow morning as soon as I get the word you're up!"

Rosaline laughed softly "I'd appreciate that! Thank you again for taking good care of my puppy Jerome, I really do appreciate it!"

With that he was off, Rosaline turned to Kyle "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Kyle nodded his head "Of course you will!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly "Love you, Rosaline!"

"Love you too." She replied, hugging him back, a sense of relief in knowing she'd finally be alone again soon.

When Kyle pulled back, he turned to the door "I'll bring you some water after dinner and leave it on the nightstand just in case."

Rosaline nodded "Thanks again, Kyle."

"No Problem." He replied, leaving the room and shutting the door, leaving Rosaline alone in her room to sleep.

To think.

To prepare for tomorrow.

To see Michael once more.


End file.
